Littles: The New Wave: The In Crowd
by galindapopular
Summary: As TJ Riley and Stephanie Gaffney begin high school it seems the rise of a new Eden Hall in crowd is on it's way.
1. The Freshmen

**Author's Note: I don't know what it is with these characters but I just can't stop! I hope you all like this story. I really do, it takes place two years after "New Wave."**

**Summary: Heading to Eden Hall it seems a new in crowd is destined to rise. Stephanie Gaffney, Elizabeth Norris and TJ Riley put the bonds of their lifelong friendship to the high school test, while Stephanie also tries to maintain a long distance relationship with childhood sweetheart Aaron Atkins. Connie Vanderbilt finds herself having to finally decide what family means to her, and is helped along by another confused family member, Tony Duncan. Add in the manipulations of new girl Reese Layton, and these new Littles are in for a high school experience to rival their predecessors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters**

**

* * *

**

**Littles: The New Wave: The In-Crowd**

**Chapter 1: The Freshmen**

Stephanie Gaffney took a deep breath walking into the office and put the suitcase she was carrying down. The woman sitting at the desk looked up at her.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I'm a freshman and my plane was late so I missed,"

"Name," she said.

"Stephanie Gaffney," Steph said softly.

"You're in the right place," the woman said and handed her a key. "Your roommates have been here for hours."

"Roommates?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"Someone likes you a lot," the woman said contemptibly. "You're in the suite." Steph bit her bottom lip. She knew who liked her, or at least liked her brother in law and legal guardian Jimmy. "Your things are already here, lights out is at midnight." Stephanie swallowed and opened the door. She saw a girl lying on the bed with a book.

"Hi," she said looking up. She was pretty, with light brown hair and a soft face. She very clearly had two dimples as she smiled. "I'm Connie."

"Stephanie," Steph said.

"I know," Connie said her voice perky. "I mean, I remember you. We met at my Uncle Scott and Aunt Kelly's that time. When your sister was pregnant."

"Oh, you're that Connie," Stephanie said softly and sat down on the bed. Connie nodded. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," Connie smiled. "How amazing is this?" Stephanie looked at her, opening a trunk that had been placed at the foot of her bed. "The suite, I was surprised, I asked my dad how big the check was and he said he had nothing to do with it, so it must just have been the administration."

"Mm," Stephanie said, distractedly unwrapping a picture frame that was covered in gentle white satin. She stopped and ran her fingers of the glass, covering her mother's senior portrait and smiled and then put it on the desk.

"She's beautiful," Connie said.

"Yeah, she was," Steph said. Connie looked at her. "That's my mother."

"Oh," Connie said. "Yeah, I guess that's the big pink elephant in the room, huh?" Steph laughed. No one had ever referred to her orphan state as the big pink elephant before, she kind of liked it. "I have two sets of parents, you can have one of mine if you want."

"Thanks for the offer," Steph said, "let's go see our suitemates." She bounced into the little parlor room where two other girls were sitting. One of them was a petite blonde classic beauty, the other was darker, with frizzy black hair and she looked exotic and exciting. Just seeing her caused Stephanie's face to burst into a bright smile. "Lizzie?"

"Stephie?" Lizzie smiled and hugged her. "Oh, I thought weren't coming?"

"I wasn't going to and then we had dinner with your Uncle Dean and he was droning on and on about how much he regretted not coming at first," she rolled her eyes. Lizzie laughed and hugged her again. "Have you seen TJ?"

"We had dinner with him," the blonde girl said. "I'm Reese Layton, I live here too."

"Hi," Steph said, "I'm Stephanie Gaffney. I would have been here earlier, but my plane was delayed."

"It's nice to meet you," Reese smiled. "Connie didn't eat with us though."

"I had to go to this trustees dinner," Connie groaned and flopped on the couch. "My dad promised I don't have to go unless he's there, thank God, it was totally boring."

* * *

TJ Riley sat on his bed throwing a tennis ball at the ceiling repeatedly. He still hadn't seen his roommate, who he knew was moved in, based on the various half unpacked suitcases.

"Hey there," a kid finally walked in. He had light blond hair and big brown eyes. He looked vaguely familiar although TJ wasn't sure why. "You the roommate?"

"Yeah," TJ nodded. "TJ Riley."

"I know who you are," he nodded. "Tony Duncan."

"Oh, your Aunt Tammy and Uncle Tommy's half brother," TJ said. "Right, I knew I recognized you." Tony sniffed. "What?"

"I love how I get half brother, when we have the same dad, meanwhile your dad is their brother without any blood," Tony shook his head.

"Yeah, Tammy doesn't really like your mom," TJ shrugged. "Since you know, your dad cheated on my grandma with her and everything." Tony shrugged.

"None of that's my fault," he pointed out. TJ nodded he had a point. "Weird that we got assigned to the same room though, no?"

"Very weird," TJ nodded. He was already turned off to this guy. Anyone who had ever met his Uncle Tommy couldn't be this angry at him. But then he thought about all the things that he and his sisters had benefited from over the years that had been denied Tony and his sister Tina, because they didn't have a relationship with Tammy. The trips to New York, Eva's art lessons, even just the expensive and exciting presents from her. Plus they didn't know their niece and nephew, Anne and Cal, who were pretty cool kids. As he was sitting his phone went off and he smiled seeing a text message from Liz Norris.

_Found a cool spot easily accessed by both, go on the roof, I'll see you there._

He laughed. He was glad Liz was here. They'd been really good friends since they were little kids, and she'd always be his best friend.

"I'll be right back," he said and walked up all the stairs to the roof of the freshman dorm buildings, which were separated by an alley but apparently shared a roof. He smiled seeing Liz. "This is a cool spot."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Not really why I told you to come up here." Carefully Stephanie stepped from behind a pillar.

"Stephie!" He said softly. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh God, you just made my year." She laughed. "I don't understand, I thought you weren't coming…"

"I changed my mind," she shrugged. "I'm glad to see you too." He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm just going to go," Liz smiled.

"No, Lizzie don't," Stephanie said. TJ stared at her as if to say, _Yes, Lizzie, do! _"Let's do something to celebrate starting high school."

"I've got an idea," Lizzie said, pulling a pen out of her pocket and walking over to a wall that was painted white. She carefully wrote the initials "E T N" "TJ, you next." He smiled and one upped her, writing in perfect signature, "Thomas James Riley."

"Steph?" He handed her the pen. She laughed and just printed, "Stephie." They smiled.

* * *

Connie lay in bed quietly looking at a picture she'd slept with under her pillow for years. It was a baby picture of her biological brother Gordon. She was determined to connect with her biological family this year, even though her parents had told her that she should probably leave them alone. She'd met her biological father once, when she was barely four and she knew he was the hockey coach here now. It would be so easy.

* * *

Reese sat quietly in her and Lizzie's room thinking over the move in day. When she'd agreed to come here instead of an east coast boarding school she hadn't counted on this. All of her roommates seemed to be in some kind of weird pre ordained Eden Hall in crowd. Which could be good or could be bad, she hadn't decided yet. She did know, from years of being raised by a social climbing mother and amateur social climbing herself, that she could cultivate advantages. Even just based on tonight, Connie was a clear choice for a friend, her family was obviously important, Stephanie and Liz seemed less likely, although there was something to say for their friendship with TJ, who she saw definite potential in.

* * *

**Please Review! I think you'll really like the story I have mapped out for these guys! Enjoy!**


	2. We Are Family

**A/N: Thanks to Mali for reviewing! I got this one done quickly. I hope you like the chapter, and check out character write ups for these guys on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: We Are Family**

The next morning Stephanie walked down the hallway and opened her locker. Reese bounced up to her.

"Um, hi," Steph said. "I didn't see you this morning."

"Oh yeah," Reese said. "Got an early start, I wanted to sign up for cheerleading tryouts." Stephanie nodded. "Hey, how do you know all of the others? I mean, it seemed like you three like really know each other."

"Well," Steph said. "See, it's all a little weird. Connie's father's brother is married to my brother in law's sister." Reese nodded. "And Liz's older brother is really good friends with my older brother. Oh, I guess that wasn't so complicated, it just always seems so much more complicated."

"Sure," Reese nodded. "What about TJ?"

"Oh," Stephanie laughed. "That is actually complicated. He's my cousin, sort of."

"Sort of?" Reese asked. Stephanie nodded. "How can he be sort of your cousin?"

"Well, my brother in law, Jimmy," she explained, "he's TJ's uncle."

"So how does that make him your almost cousin?" Reese frowned. Stephanie said.

"OK, I'll say it fast, because otherwise I get really upset," Stephanie exhaled, "when I was six my parents died in a car accident, and Julie, my sister, became me and my brother's legal guardian, and since she and Jimmy are married Jimmy was too, and so he's sort of like my dad which means that as his nephew TJ is sort of like my cousin." She exhaled.

"That's really sad," Reese whispered, suddenly feel very horrible about her previous urge to smash Stephanie into the ground. Stephanie shrugged.

"I'm lucky in a lot of ways," Stephanie said. "I have Julie and Jimmy, who really love me, and take good care of me. And their daughter, Elisa, she's great, we're really close. And I have Aaron." She closed her eyes.

"Aaron?" Reese said. "Is that your brother?"

"No," Stephanie laughed. "Aaron's um, I guess he's my boyfriend, although he's really pissed at me right now." Reese exhaled.

"You have a boyfriend?" She said. Stephanie nodded. "Do you have a picture?" Stephanie laughed and nodded again, taking the small gold locket she always wore out of her shirt and opening it. There were now pictures held in both sides. One of her parents on their wedding day, the other of Aaron, his blond hair all rustled. She snapped it that summer, right before she left for a week in California to take Mikey to college at USC, right before their big fight. "Whoa!"

"Yeah," Stephanie smiled. "He is kind of whoa. I should probably call him tonight."

"Why's he mad at you?" Reese asked.

"Because I decided to come here," Steph shrugged. "He said he would have at least filled out an application. Not that his parents could have," she stopped. "It's just complicated. We've always been together, his mom was my mom's best friend, and this is hard for us."

"Sure," Reese said. "I mean it was hard for me to leave my friends behind too."

"Where are you from?" Stephanie asked.

"Milwaukee," Reese smiled.

* * *

"So," Stephanie said, setting her breakfast tray down opposite TJ. "What's the plan?" He looked at her. "Come on, you have to have a plan!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," TJ shook his head. "But that's kind of the usual with you, so I'm used to it." She stuck out her tongue at him and rolled her eyes.

"The win Stephanie over and continue the grand tradition of Gaffney-Riley romances plan," she said. "Don't tell me you weren't up all night thinking about what you could do to sweep her off her feet."

"Who are we sweeping off her feet?" Connie asked sitting down.

"No one," TJ said. "Hey, how's everything in Connecticut?" Connie looked at him. "Uncle Scooter and Aunt Kelly good?"

"Uncle Scott just finished a new book," Connie said. "Mom's like over the moon about it. She says it's the best he's done since _The 20s." _

"Personally I really only like _Tell Me About The Girl," _Lizzie shrugged. They looked at her. "Oh come on! It's so good, and I know he got the Pulitzer for _The 20s, _but I never got it, it was so sleazy."

"It is Uncle Dave's favorite," Connie nodded, "and he is the family expert on sleaze." She said. "So, who are we sweeping off her feet?" TJ sighed. "You'll find I'm not so easily distracted."

"Stephanie," Liz said. "TJ's got a forever crush on her." Connie smiled.

"Aw," she said. "I want to play!"

"Both of you," he said. "I'm totally serious, drop it. Not only do I not feel that way about Stephanie anymore, but she has a boyfriend."

"Oh the blond guy who's picture is all over our room?" Connie grimaced.

"Aaron," Lizzie nodded. "That could be a problem, but I doubt it. I mean, we're freshman, there's no way that a long distance relationship is going to work."

"Hey," Tony walked over. "Can I sit?"

"Whatever," TJ shrugged, "um, this is my roommate Tony, these are my friends, Connie and Liz."

"Hi," Connie said. Tony smiled at her and she blushed a little. TJ felt immediately protective.

"Hey little brother," he groaned and flopped his head on the table as his older sister Eva walked over. Eva was a junior now and not exactly shy about anything. "Hi Liz, Connie, new friend," she said.

"Eva, this is Tony Duncan," TJ said, gritting his teeth.

"Shut up!" She sat down next to him. "It's so nice to meet you. We're family, you know that right?" Tony looked at TJ.

"Yes, she is always like this," TJ nodded seeing the question that Tony was about to ask. "Eva," he said snapping his finger at the side of her face, "there's something shiny over there."

"Fine, I can take a hint," Eva rolled her eyes. "It was nice meeting you. Liz, I'm going to call David in a minute, anything you want to say to him?"

"Just tell him I said hello," Liz said. "And I miss him." Eva smiled sadly.

"I miss him too," she whispered. "See you guys later." She stood up and walked away. Connie stood up and chased after her.

"Eva," she said. Eva turned and looked at her. "Can you show me where something, well, someone, is?" Eva smiled.

"I think I know who you mean," Eva nodded. "I show you where his office is."

"Thanks," Connie said and they walked quietly down the hallway.

"Good luck sweetie," Eva said and kissed her on the cheek standing in front of the door. Connie nodded and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard the voice and she swallowed and walked into the office.

"Um, Charlie Conway?" She whispered.

"Uh huh," he said not looking up. "Are you here to sign up for the team? We haven't had girls in quite a few," he turned around. "Oh," he said softly. "Hi."

"Hi," she said. "I'm a freshman, I guess I just wanted to, I guess tell you that I'm here." He nodded.

"OK," he said. "You look good." She smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "So do you. It's been a while." He laughed. He'd run into Connie and her mother Claire once in the Mall of America. "How is um," she swallowed, "my mother and my brother?"

"Connie and Gordon are good," he nodded. "You have a little sister now too, Casey." She nodded. "How are your parents?"

"Good," she said, "my dad, he um, he said I should probably not bother you, but I just didn't want you to,"

"I understand," he smiled, "and it's not a bother Connie, really, anytime you want to talk or anything, you can just stop by." She nodded. "Actually um, check with your parents, but Con-your mother, would really like to meet you. It's of course entirely up to them."

"They've always said it was up to me," she said. He nodded. "I'd like to meet her." Charlie nodded. "And Gordon and Casey, unless it would be too hard for them." Charlie looked at her.

"Not Gordon, he could take it," he said, "Casey's still very young though." She nodded. "You're so grown up." She blushed. "Sit down, tell me about yourself."

"OK," she smiled and sat down.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	3. The Dance

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing. I think I should go to rehab for this or something, but stuff just keep coming to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Dance**

Connie Moreau looked up in surprise as Charlie walked through the door.

"Hi," she said. "I figured you'd still be working." He kissed her.

"I let the guys go early," he said. She nodded.

"First practice?" She frowned. He nodded. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"Gordon's at football practice," she frowned. "And Casey's with your mother, what's going on?" She looked at him. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Um, Connie, how long ago did we move to New York?" He said.

"Fourteen years," she said. He nodded. "Why? I don't understand," she looked at him and closed her eyes and smiled. "She's here?"

"She's at Eden Hall, yeah," he said. "She wants to see you." She looked at him.

"Really?" She whispered. He nodded. "But I don't," she swallowed. "Do you know if Logan and Claire,"

"She said it was her choice," he said.

"She's fourteen, Charlie," Connie laughed. "We should check with them." He nodded. "Oh God, I've prayed for this."

"I know honey," he kissed her. "Do you want me to find their number?" She nodded. "OK," he said. "Why are we encouraging this whole Gordon playing football thing again?" He frowned.

"Mostly?" She said. "Because he's a terrible hockey player and you can't live with that." Charlie frowned at her. "And he's good at this and he likes it and you love him and want him to be happy."

"Right, the loving him and wanting him to be happy part," he nodded. She laughed. "She wants to meet him too."

"I don't know about that," Connie shook her head. "It's a lot to explain to him."

"He's 10 Cons," he said. She nodded. "I think he's old enough." She sighed. "It's up to you though. I think she's looking for something, and if we can help her find it."

"I understand," Connie whispered. "But I can't imagine," she looked down. "I couldn't take her away from Claire, do you understand that?"

"I do," Charlie nodded. "Of course I do."

* * *

Stephanie looked in the mirror and pulled her hair into a ponytail tugging at the straps of her leotard and sliding a sweater over her head. Connie walked in and looked at her.

"Why are you dressed like a chorus member from _Fame?" _Connie asked. Stephanie looked at her.

"Oh I'm going to that open ballet class in the arts building," Stephanie shrugged, shoving a pair of toe shoes in her bag.

"You dance?" Connie asked. Stephanie nodded.

"A little," Stephanie said. "Because of the last minute stuff I haven't had time to find a studio here yet. But Gabrielle Germaine is amazing, so I'm sure this class will work." Connie nodded. "How did it go with your," she stopped, "with Charlie?"

"Good," Connie said, "I have a little sister that I didn't know about." Stephanie nodded. "It's weird, because my parents were always really upfront about all of it, there was never a 'Oh, right you're adopted' moment. I always knew, I always knew who my biological parents were, I just feel like now, with them so close, I can't pretend it's not there like I did at home."

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if they hadn't given you up?" Stephanie asked.

"Sometimes," Connie admitted, "I mean, I don't imagine it would have been easy, and I've had a good life. And I love my parents, they're amazing." Stephanie nodded. "Do you ever…" She trailed off.

"Wonder what it would be like if my parents were alive?" Stephanie said. Connie nodded. "All the time, and I wonder what it would be like if Julie hadn't decided to keep us, or Jimmy had decided he couldn't handle it, or if her boyfriend when it happened Peter hadn't still been in school and thought he could handle it, or if my godfather Steve and Julie had gotten together like my dad always wanted," Stephanie sighed, "I can keep going, when you're in a situation like ours there are a lot of 'what ifs?' And I do think about them, a lot." She picked up her bag. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Have a good class," Connie said.

* * *

Gabrielle Germaine frowned watching the girls who had shown up to the open ballet class at the bar. A few were good, but most of them were kind of hopeless. She'd come to Minnesota for Guy, he'd followed her around the world for her dream, and settling down here was for his. She loved the arts program she'd set up, but this wasn't New York City, there was significantly less talent. She scanned across the group again and noticed one girl's body, her extensions flawless and her posture steady and confident, her back gently arched. She looked at the face and smiled. She shouldn't have expected less from Stephanie Gaffney.

"Alright," she said, stopping the girls from their after class stretching. "That was really great. I'll see you all next week." They started to filter out. "Stephanie," she said as the fourteen year old headed to the door. "Can I have a word?"

"Um, sure," Stephanie said. "What is it?"

"Your technique is stunning," Gabrielle said. Stephanie blushed. "How long have you been dancing?"

"Nine years," Stephanie said, "since my parents," Gabrielle nodded.

"Are you enpointe?" Gabrielle asked. Stephanie nodded. "Good. I assume you're here because you haven't found a studio?"

"You guessed it," Stephanie said. "I wanted to mellow a little bit for high school anyway."

"Alright," Gabrielle said. "I run a more exclusive class though, if you're interested. It wouldn't be as demanding as a studio and you'd get better."

"I'm very intereseted." Stephanie said. "That first Christmas, I mean the first Christmas that we," Gabrielle nodded, she could see the girl still had trouble talking about it. "Jimmy took me to see you, well, to see The Nutcracker, just me and him, and you danced The Sugar Plum Fairy, and that was when I wanted to start dancing." Gabrielle smiled.

"And if you still wanted to dance but be more mellow, there's always cheerleading, it would keep you in shape at least," Gabrielle said.

"Cheerleading?" Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "I don't think so."

"That would have been my response at your age too," Gabrielle grimaced, "just letting you know your options."

"OK, thanks," Stephanie said. "I'll think about it." She bounced out happily. Gabrielle smiled and stretched.

"There's my girl," Guy said leaning against the door.

"Hey," she smiled and walked over and kissed him. "How was practice?"

"Good," he said, "how was your class?" She rolled her eyes. "That pathetic huh?"

"Well, I saw Stephie," she said. "I can't tell if she's talented yet, but her technique is unimpeachable."

"I wouldn't expect less of a girl brought up by The Cat," Guy smiled. "Julie used to sit around in the summer trying to catch mosquitoes with her bare hands to keep her reflexes sharp. They're very big on technique in that family."

"Did you know I was the reason she started dancing?" Gabrielle said. Guy looked at her. "Remember the year I danced at Lincoln Center and you sent them Nutcracker tickets?"

"Oh yeah," Guy said. "Sure. That's exciting." Gabrielle nodded. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine," she said. He nodded. "I know you're worried, but the doctor said I can still dance. The baby will be fine." He kissed her. "I'm nervous too, getting pregnant wasn't easy, but now that we are we can't be afraid of life." He smiled. "How's the new team?"

"The freshmen look good," he nodded. "We've got TJ Riley. He plays just like his father, all perfectly harnessed aggression. It's amazing."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. A Little Doubt Goes A Long Way

**A/N: Slightly longer chapter, but it was necessary. Thanks again for reviewing. Keep them coming! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A Little Doubt Goes A Long Way**

"So," Cassie said walking into the kitchen seeing Eva peeling potatoes. "Senior year."

"Yup," Eva nodded. Cassie looked at her. "Mom, I'm fine," she said.

"I thought we could make an appointment with Mrs. Germaine," Cassie said. "She'd the person to talk to about art school next year right?"

"Uh huh," Eva said. "I guess." She kept peeling.

"Sweetheart, I know you miss David, but you can't spend the whole year moping," Cassie said. "This was a big opportunity for him, you should be happy for him."

"Stop talking like you understand what I'm going through," Eva said. "You don't." Cassie closed her eyes. "I _am _happy for David, getting a chance to study at The Sorbonne, it's huge. But I miss him, and it just kind of sucks when your boyfriend leaves you behind for a year, and your best friend is in California at college." Cassie nodded. "I just miss them."

"You're right," Cassie said. "I don't what you're going through, and I know you miss David and Mikey, but you only get to go to high school once, and you should enjoy it." Eva nodded. "I just don't like seeing you so sad," she squeezed her shoulders. "So, how do you think TJ did?"

"Fine," Eva shrugged. "You know, he and Lizzie are attached at the hip, he mooned after Stephie." Cassie laughed. "I don't how practice went though."

"Oh God, please don't bring it up when your father gets home," Cassie groaned. Eva laughed. "He's dead sure that Charlie Conway and Guy Germaine are going to discriminate against him because he's a Riley."

"That's ridiculous," Eva rolled her eyes. "Coach Conway is one of Aunt Julie's best friends and she's a Riley."

"That's what I said," Cassie smiled. "But you know your father, there's no talking to him. Especially not when it comes to hockey." Eva laughed.

"Evie!" Bella ran in.

"Hey Bella," Eva said, "how's fifth grade?

"Good," Bella said. "It's boring here with you and TJ both gone."

"Oh, baby, that's sweet," Cassie said. Bella looked at her. "Bella's trying out for cheerleading."

"Oh," Eva said. "That's exciting." Bella nodded. "You'll be great."

"Mm," TJ said walking in the back door, "that smells good. I brought a surprise." Lizzie walked in behind him.

"Lizzie!" Cassie said and hugged her. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Cass," Lizzie smiled. "Mom feels really bad that she couldn't stick around, but it was the only time she and Dad could get tickets cheap enough to go visit David before Christmas."

"Of course," Cass said. "Besides, we've got you for the next four years now." She cupped her hands around the girl's face. "What kind of godmother would I be if I didn't take good care of you?" Lizzie laughed.

"I'm glad I'm here too," she said. "Hey Bella!" She hugged the younger girl.

"How was practice TJ?" Cassie asked.

"Fine," he said. "Can we not talk about it when Dad's here though?"

* * *

"Cheerleading?" Julie said on the phone with Stephanie. "Really?"

"Ga-Mrs. Germaine," Stephanie said, "said it was a good way to stay in shape without getting too intense."

"Honey, when you're talking to me you can still call her Gabrielle," Julie laughed. "If you think it's a good idea you should." Stephanie sighed. "You OK Bug? Is the cheerleading thing the only thing bugging you?"

"Have you talked to Taylor?" She asked. Julie laughed.

"Honey, just call him," Julie said. "Ignoring whatever it is you and Aaron are fighting about won't solve it."

"He's being an ass," Stephanie said.

"Yes, boys do that," Julie said. "Steve was an ass all the time, but we got past it."

"Steve ended up married to your best friend," Stephanie said. "I don't want Aaron married to my best friend. Was Jimmy ever an ass?"

"Jimmy was often an ass," Julie said. "I can put him on the phone and he can tell you about all the times he was an ass."

"That's OK," Stephanie said. "So would you hate me if I did cheerleading?"

"Just don't become Pod Stephie," Julie said. "I just want you to be happy, you know that."

"I know," Stephanie said. "I love you Jules."

"I love you too Bug," Julie said. "We'll talk again soon."

"OK, bye," Stephanie whispered and hung up.

"Are you ready?" Reese walked in. Stephanie looked at her. "This is going to be so fun!"

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Um, it should be." They walked down to the gym and sat and listened while the captain talked and then watched the dance routine. Stephanie swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Reese asked.

"This isn't really my kind of dancing," Stephanie said.

"You'll be fine," Reese said, a smile coming to her face. Ruining Steph might be easier than she thought. "I mean it's the same as ballet, just no bar and you wear sneakers."

"Sure," Steph whispered.

* * *

Connie sat in the library looking through an old yearbook and smiled. She'd seen Connie and Charlie's senior yearbook a million times before, but this was her Dad's. She smiled, seeing her father, Logan Vanderbilt looking slouched and too confident on the steps of the main school building in a flannel shirt and ripped jeans. It just seemed so unlike her dad.

"What are you looking at?" She turned hearing a voice behind her. She smiled seeing Tony.

"My dad's yearbook," she said. "That's him." She pointed to the picture as he sat down. "He looks really different."

"It was the 90s," he smirked. She laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "I don't know, I just always thought that my dad was like this stuffy uptight preppy kid." He nodded. "I mean, I always knew my mom was totally cool, or as cool as you can be in a rural Iowa high school." He nodded. "What about your parents?"

"Um, well," he said. "They're great. I have kind of a hard time, because my dad's awesome, but me and my sister are his second time around. And my half sister, she can't stand being around us, because my dad cheated on her mom with my mom." Connie looked at him.

"That sucks," Connie said. "I've never met my brother and sister. I'm not even sure they know I exist." He looked at her. "I'm adopted. My birth parents have two other kids."

"Why'd they keep them and not you?" He asked.

"Because they were nineteen when they had me," she explained. "My mom can't have kids, so," he nodded. "We're quite the pair, huh?" He laughed.

"I guess," he shrugged. "Have you ever met them? Your birth parents?"

"My dad," she said. "He's the hockey coach here."

"Coach Conway?" Tony said. She nodded. "I know him. Sort of, my half brother and sister played with him in pee wees. Apparently his wife, your mom, she and my half sister had some sort of huge falling out like twelve years ago, now they don't talk."

"I know all about that," Connie nodded. "Well, not all, but some, Tammy's the one who set them up with my parents." He nodded. "She's really close to TJ and his sisters."

"I know," he said. "It kind of sucks."

* * *

That night Reese lay in bed and so did Liz and they looked at each other.

"Where were you tonight?" Reese asked.

"Oh, I went to TJ's for dinner," Liz shrugged.

"What's going on with you two?" Reese asked.

"Nothing," Liz said, "we're friends. Best friends."

"Like Joey and Dawson best friends?" Reese asked.

"No," Liz shook her head, "more like Lucas and Haley, or Dan and Vanessa." Reese nodded. "Or George and Izzie on _Grey's_, but at the beginning, before they ruined them, I'm definitely not interested in him like that. Why? Are you?"

"He's cute," Reese said and hugged her knees. "Do you think he'd like me?"

"He's kind of terminally obsessed with Stephie," Liz shrugged. "But he claims to be over it, so you could give it a shot."

* * *

Stephanie sat on the roof quietly and dialed her cell phone, it rang a few times and then went to voice mail.

"It's Aaron, leave one," she closed her eyes.

"Hey, it's me," she whispered. "I guess you're either busy or don't want to talk to me. I miss you. I'm sorry. Call me when you want to talk I guess. I love you." She hung up and wiped her eyes, she turned hearing one of the doors open and saw TJ.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry."

"It's OK," she whispered and wiped her eyes again. "How was your day?"

"Good," he said. "You were on the phone?"

"Just Aaron," she shrugged. "He didn't answer." He nodded. "I don't know, I always get really sad around milestones."

"Your parents?" He asked. She nodded. "You must miss them."

"Some days I don't even think about them," she admitted. "I mean, then I realize that I didn't think about them and I get all freaked out, like I might forget them."

"I don't think that's possible," he said. "Plus I don't think Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Julie would let you forget them." She smiled. "Bella's mad at you for not coming over for dinner. I was supposed to tell you that." She laughed.

"I'll make it up to her," she said and pushed her hair behind her ears. "We're friends right?"

"Yeah," he said, gently taking her hand. "Of course we're friends."

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming guys!**


	5. It's Now Or Never

**Author's Note: No Reviews? :( Anyway, I'm off and running, now, in case you can't tell, so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: It's Now Or Never**

A few weeks later Stephanie walked down the hallway. It was the first game day of the season and all of the cheerleaders had to wear their cheerleading uniforms instead of the school uniform and she felt really exposed.

"This is new," TJ smiled walking over, slightly mesmorized by her mid section.

"I'm up here perv," she said. He laughed. "There's a football game tonight we have to wear them."

"Does Aaron know that the whole school is going to be oogling you from now on?" He raised his eyebrows. "Might bring him out here."

"I don't think anything will bring him out here," she frowned. "I still haven't heard anything from him, and it's not from now on, I haven't abandoned the regular uniform, I could never wear this every day, I'm not," she stopped as Reese came bouncing over.

"Hi Reese," TJ grinned. "You look adorable."

"Thanks," she said. "Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he nodded. "I'll see you." He walked away. Reese sighed.

"God, I think I could get naked and he still wouldn't notice," she frowned.

"No, he likes you," Steph said. "His parents just have crazy rules about dating, and he probably hasn't gone through all of the proper channels yet."

"What kind of rules?" Reese asked.

"They have to meet the person and discuss it," Steph shrugged. "Jimmy said that Rick and Cass like partied their way through high school, so they like to keep track of their kids. When my brother was hooking up with Eva it was a huge deal."

"I thought Eva had the big forever love with Liz's brother," Reese frowned.

"She does, now," Steph said, "but before that she and Mikey were into each other." Reese nodded.

"What are they like?" Reese asked. "His parents."

"Cassie's great," Steph said. "She's really funny and smart. Rick, well, he's complicated. He's a great guy, I think, I don't know, he and Julie have never gotten along. It used to be like really cold between them, it's evolved to good natured teasing."

* * *

TJ walked over to Lizzie's locker.

"What do you think of Reese?" He asked.

"I think that with medication she'll live a perfectly happy life," Lizzie said. TJ looked at her.

"Come on Liz," he said. "She's your roommate, you've gotta have more than that."

"Sorry," she said. "I think she's nice, and pretty. She's a little teen comedy for my taste, but that kind of suits you."

"Thanks, I think," he said. "I want to ask her out."

"I figured," Lizzie laughed. "Have you run it by Rick and Cass?" He sighed. "You know the rules Thomas James," she said. "Relax, they'll be totally into her. I mean after Eva and my brother, I think they can handle you taking a cheerleader for a burger." She said. "But what about Steph?"

"What about Steph?" He frowned. "I'm not interested, and she definitely isn't. She's has a boyfriend."

"Who she hasn't spoken to in weeks," she pointed out. "Aaron deciding to all of a sudden be a huge dick is the perfect opportunity for you to make your move, be the shoulder she cries on."

"First of all," he said, "Aaron has been a huge dick since we were about ten," she nodded in agreement, "second of all when it comes to Steph crying on shoulders he will always win. He's the one that knew her parents."

"Right," she nodded. "Well, dating Reese is a good strategy too. Jealousy is an excellent weapon."

"Elizabeth Tanya Norris," he said, "I am not going to date Reese to make Stephanie jealous. I like Reese, that's it. Hold on," he pushed her against the wall with one arm and they peaked out seeing Tony talking to Connie at her locker. "Huh, that's new."

"Not really," Lizzie shook her head. "He's in the parlor all the time. They're pretty tight."

"I have a feeling that's not all that's tight," he grumbled.

"Gross," she rolled her eyes. "And even it's true, why do you care? Are you sprung on Connie too?"

"Don't be ridiculous," TJ said. "I just don't trust Tony." She looked at him. "Anyone who's that angry at my Uncle Tommy has serious issues."

"Whatever," Lizzie said. "I have to get to class, see you at lunch?"

"Sure," he nodded. She walked away and stopped at Tony and Connie

"Connie, we have biology," she said.

"Sure," Connie nodded. "Tony's going to come with us to the game tonight."

"Oh, cool," Lizzie nodded. Tony nodded at her. "We'll be late."

"OK," Connie said. "See you later Tony."

"See you," he said. "Bye Liz." She looked back at him.

"Bye," she said. Connie waved and they walked away. "What's going on with you two?"

"What's going on with you and TJ?" Connie said.

"Nothing! We're friends!" Lizzie said. "Why does no one believe that?"

"I do believe it," Connie said. "But it's the same with me and Tony, just friends. Come on, we'll be late." Lizzie nodded and followed after her, looking over her shoulder and seeing Tony.

* * *

After the football game, which Eden Hall lost to no one's surprise, Stephanie and Reese walked from the field. Stephanie stopped hearing her phone vibrate. She took it out.

_I'll call soon. I'm working on it. I love you too. – Aaron_

She swallowed.

"What?" Reese said.

"It's just my brother," Stephanie lied, shoving the phone back into her bag, "checking up on me." Reese nodded. "Let's find everyone else." She hurried into the crowd. Reese frowned, that was weird.

"Hey," TJ said walking up to her.

"Hey," she smiled. "So um, you just missed Steph."

"That's OK," he said. "I wanted to ask you something." She nodded. "Look, I like you and this is weird, but I want to ask you out, but I was wondering if you would meet my parents, because they have these rules," he took a deep breath.

"Steph warned me about the rules," she said. "I'd love to meet your parents, are they here now?" He nodded and took her hand and they navigated the crowd and then stopped when they found Cass and Rick.

"Mom, Dad, um this is Reese Layton," TJ said. "Reese these are my parents." Reese was surprised. Cass and Rick Riley were young, or comparatively young for parents, especially parents of a seventeen and fifteen year old. "And um, this is Bella," he pointed to the little girl with them, "and her friend Eddie."

"Bella and Eddie?" Reese raised her eyebrows.

"We are aware," Cassie smiled. "You did a great job out there."

"Mom was captain of the cheerleaders when she was here," TJ said. "She knows what she's talking about."

"Thanks," Reese smiled.

"TJ," Rick said. "Why doesn't Reese come with us to get something to eat?" TJ smiled at his father. He was pretty sure that was his go ahead.

* * *

Connie, Lizzie and Tony stood awkwardly waiting for the others to rendezvous. Connie gasped watching the crowd.

"What?" Lizzie said. Connie swallowed.

"That's her," she said, her eyes wide. "Connie Moreau, that's my," she swallowed. "My mother."

"What are you waiting for?" Tony said. "Go say hello!"

"What am I supposed to say, 'hi I'm your long lost adopted daughter who you knew was in town because I talked to your husband but then you didn't get in contact with me?' Doesn't that seem a little stupid to either of you?" She questioned.

"Nope," Lizzie shook her head. "Sounds perfect, go!" She shoved her and Connie walked away. "This'll be good for her I think."

"You're kinda pushy aren't you Norris?" Tony looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Have to be," she shrugged. "I have two brothers, they push and you push back." He laughed. "So, Duncan, what's your story?" He said. "Oh come on, the whole tortured second family kid thing, I've been there, it gets old quick."

"You've been there?" He said. She nodded. "Really?"

"Oh hell yeah," she laughed, "my older brother, David, my mom had him when she was seventeen, with a guy who is very much not my dad." She picked at her nails. "She almost left my dad for him too."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Me," she shrugged. "They decided to give it another try and have a baby." He looked at her. "So, what's the real story?"

"Ask me again sometime," he smirked. She laughed.

* * *

Connie took a deep breath and walked up to Connie.

"Oh my God," Connie Moreau whispered seeing her.

"Hi," she whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't,"

"No, it's OK," Connie said. "I was hoping to see you, Charlie said that you wanted to meet, and it's not that I didn't, I just couldn't get in contact with," she swallowed, "with Logan and Claire. I wanted to make sure it was alright with them."

"I understand," she nodded. "I'm here now though." Connie smiled.

"Yes you are," she whispered. "I'm glad. I've wanted to see you for a very long time."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Not The Same

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Bring back some old faces in this one, that I was missing. Hope you guys like that chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Not The Same**

Stephanie sighed slowly walking out of the building with her bag on her shoulder. She liked school usually but today was just one of those days, it was the weekend of Eden Hall's annual alumni gala and she was antsy, knowing that Julie and Jimmy would be calling her any minute.

"Hey Bug!" She heard someone yelling and she immediately perked up and started running towards the parking lot. She didn't stop until she felt Jimmy Riley's arms holding her close to him in that perfect comforting way he always had, since she was a baby. "Oh, God, I've missed you Stephie."

"I missed you too," she whispered, her face crushed into his chest. He laughed. "Where's Julie?"

"At the house getting settled with Elisa," he said. "I just wanted to stop by and bring you your surprise." Stephanie looked at him.

"My surprise?" She said, as the car door opened and Aaron stepped out. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"Surprise?" He shrugged. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'll let you two catch up," Jimmy said. But Stephanie didn't hear him as she looked up at Aaron and he touched her face gently. Once he drove away Aaron took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Oh Aaron," she mumbled. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," he said. "Steph, I don't even know where to start, I was such an ass!"

"You were an ass, but I don't care anymore," she shook her head. "Just kiss me," he smiled and they kissed again.

"You're a cheerleader?" He smiled. She shrugged and smiled. "New school, new Steph, huh?"

"Same Steph," she said. "New outfit." He nodded. "Come say hi to everyone." She took his hand.

"I just want to see you," he said. She looked at him. "Besides, who else is there? TJ and Liz?" She sighed, not happy with his tone.

"I have other friends you know," she said. "And I don't understand why you don't like them!"

"You really don't understand why I don't like TJ Riley?" He raised his eyebrows. "Come on Steph!"

"Steph," Connie walked over, "who's your friend?"

"This is Aaron," Stephanie said, "Aaron, this is my roommate Connie."

"Hey," Aaron said.

"It's nice to meet you," Connie smiled. "Steph, my parents are here, they wanted to say hello."

"Sure, I'll catch up," Stephanie said. "Aaron," she said, running her hands through his hair. "Please, be good?" He smiled, "TJ and Liz are around, and they're probably with our friend Tony and TJ's girlfriend Reese."

"TJ has a girlfriend?" Aaron said. Stephanie nodded, "really? But I would have thought," he stopped. "That's awesome."

"Well, wait until you meet Reese before you make the 'awesome' judgment," Stephanie grimaced, "she's something else." Aaron smiled. "I thought you might never smile at me again."

"I didn't want to lose you," he whispered. "All I could think about was Steve and my mom and dad talking about how Julie got when she came here." She frowned. "I miss you so much. It's just hard."

"It would be easier if you would _talk _to me," she sighed. "I hated not seeing you and then not even hearing from you, it was agony." He kissed her again.

"I'll be good," he said. "I promise." She smiled.

"Good," she took his hand and they walked into the girl's dorm and up to the roof, where, indeed Tony, TJ, Reese and Lizzie were sitting up there. Reese was on a chair and TJ had his head in her lap and she was playing with his hair. Tony and Lizzie were playing slaps. "Guys, look who came."

"Oh," Lizzie said, looking over. "It's Aaron." She smiled warmly. "Hi Aaron, look TJ."

"Hm," TJ said, still half hypnotized by the way Reese was running his hands through his hair. "Oh, hey Atkins."

"Riley," Aaron nodded.

"Um, anyway," Stephanie said. "Aaron's going to hang here for a while. I told Connie I'd cushion the blow when she tells her parents about her um, her parents."

"OK," TJ and Lizzie said lazily. Stephanie kissed him again and then walked away. Liz looked at him and smiled, meanwhile TJ and Reese had switched places and she was sitting on his lap, and they were making out.

"Wow," Aaron said sitting down with Liz and Tony.

"Welcome to how the rest of the world sees you and Steph," Lizzie shrugged. "Play," she held her hands out for slaps. "Oh, this is Tony. He's Tammy's half brother and he's really resentful about it."

"Hey," Aaron nodded. "Tammy's husband used to fuck my mom and they thought I was his kid for a little while."

"Wow, you guys are a really screwed up little bunch," Tony said. They nodded. "Steph's really hot, good score."

"Yeah," Aaron said. "Right."

* * *

Eva lay quietly on her bed looking at the dress Tammy had given her. It was a gorgeous blue satin gown. She wasn't looking forward to this party tonight.

"Evie?" She looked up and saw her Aunt Kelly standing in the doorway. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi," she said and sat up.

"I just wanted to say hello," Kelly sat down. "Your dad said you've been a little down, since David went to France." Eva nodded. "I've been there, if you want to talk about it." Eva swallowed. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Have you ever," Eva swallowed. "Have you ever done something that you knew was really wrong, but you didn't feel bad about it?"

"Mm, Liam Nichols," Kelly nodded and closed her eyes. Eva looked at her. "I mean, yes, I have felt like that."

"David broke up with me," Eva said. Kelly looked at her. "Two weeks after he left for France, he sent me a letter saying that he still loved me, but he didn't think it would work with all the distance, and that we should just put things on hold for a little while, until he got back."

"Oh sweetheart!" Kelly hugged her. "I had no idea. Do your parents know?"

"No," Eva said, "no, I couldn't tell them, especially because right before he left, while I was in New York, he and I," she looked down. "It was my first time and…"

"Oh God," Kelly said. "Evie!"

"It gets worse," she said, "after New York I went to California, and that's where I got the letter. And I was with Mikey." Kelly nodded. "We got really, really drunk and I was so upset."

"You slept with him," Kelly said. Eva nodded. "Have you talked to David?"

"A few times," Eva whispered. "I didn't tell him. I don't know how to, and I'm going to see Mikey tonight, and he and I haven't really talked about it." Eva swallowed. "I'm just worried."

"That's quite a mess," Kelly said. "It seems odd to me, or at least unlike David to break up with you like that." Eva shrugged.

"It wasn't really breaking up," she admitted, "so much as putting things on hold. That's why I feel so guilty." Kelly nodded. "My parents don't know any of this."

"I figured they didn't," Kelly laughed, "I won't tell."

* * *

"Stephanie," Claire Vanderbilt said, "are you going to be at the gala tonight?"

"Oh, um no," Steph shook her head. "I'm not invited. Julie's my sister so," Logan nodded. "I'm actually babysitting, for my niece and all the other kids."

"So," Logan said looking at Connie. "You wanted to talk to us about something?"

"Right," Connie swallowed. "Um, I know you said that I should leave them alone," Claire stared at her daughter. "I've spent some time with Connie and Charlie since I came out here, please don't be mad."

"Oh," Logan said quietly. "I guess we didn't exactly expect you to stay away." Connie looked at him. "Sweetheart, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?" Connie said. "They're really great. And I have a brother and a sister." Claire looked at her.

"It's a complicated situation," Claire said. Connie sighed. "I know that knowing your birth parents is important to you, and right now it all seems like it will be fine, and maybe it will be, but we just want to make sure that you understand it could get weird."

"I do understand," she nodded. "So, when we see them tonight?"

"Connie, we never planned on ignoring Connie and Charlie tonight," Logan laughed, "we never do. We give them your school picture and let them know how you're doing every year." Connie looked at him. "Stephanie, how's your sister? We went to Julia's the last time we were in Boston."

"Did you eat the lobster ravioli?" Stephanie asked. He looked at her.

"I did, it was delicious," he nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"It was my sauce recipe," she smiled. Claire looked at her. "Well, our dad's actually, but I tweaked and made it better, so Julie put it on the menu."

"I think you've made a good friend here, Connie," Claire said. Stephanie smiled.

"She also thinks that the books you edited for Uncle Scott are better than his other ones," Connie said.

"I don't think anyone would deny that," Logan smiled. "Scottie's talent is very closely tied to Claire's."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming! Thanks you guys!**


	7. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

Eva stood looking around at gala, drinking a soda.

"Eva Anne Riley, you are a vision," she turned and smiled seeing Mikey. She didn't mean to, and she knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it, she was happy to see him.

"Hey," she said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I've been meaning to call, but,"

"Evie," he sighed, "don't lie." She smiled. "You feel weird."

"I don't know how to" she closed her eyes. "That night was"

"We were drunk," he said, "you were hurt and upset. I took advantage of that, and I'm sorry." She looked at him.

"How sorry?" She asked.

"Not sorry enough to wish it hadn't happened," he smiled. "But sorry enough to make sure it doesn't happen again." She smiled. "Eva, I miss you, and while having sex with you was amazing, I just miss my best friend."

"I miss you too." She said. They sat down.

"Have you talked to David?" He asked.

"A few times," she said softly. "You?"

"Yeah," he said. "You didn't tell him?" She shook her head. "Me neither. Are we cool?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Oh, except I didn't tell my parents, about David." He looked at her. "Just you know, FYI."

"Awesome," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "Lying to Cassie and Rick about the extent of our relationship. What is this? Two years ago?" She stuck her hand in her drink and flicked it at him.

"Tell me about California," she said. "I've been painting seascapes from memory."

"You're such a little freak, Evie," he shook his head.

* * *

Stephanie and Aaron sat on the couch watching a movie with Bella, Eddie, Elisa, Anne and Cal. Katrina Vanderbilt was curled in a ball on an arm chair, sleeping. Aaron started nuzzling her neck.

"Aaron," she pulled away. He looked at her. "Look where we are."

"We've made out while we were babysitting before," he said. "The first time we ever made out actually, we were watching Leslie. What's with you?"

"Leslie and Ellie can keep their mouths shut," she ground her teeth.

"Stephie," Anne looked at her. "What are you and Aaron whispering?"

"They're not whispering Anne," Bella said, "They're _kissing. _God, are you stupid?"

"Bella," Stephanie cautioned. Bella rolled her eyes and Steph sent Aaron an "I told you so" look. Then the movie ended. "OK, everyone up to bed." Cal raised his hand. "Cal, I told you, it's not school, you don't have to raise your hand."

"I don't want to sleep in Mommy's old room, the pictures five me nightmares." He said matter of factly.

"Good, right," Steph sighed. "Why don't you and Eddie go in Tommy's room? No scary pictures in there."

"OK," Cal nodded.

"Alright," she said and clapped, "upstairs, in pajamas, off to bed." They all filed out. She sighed and looked at Katrina. "She's too big for me to carry anymore."

"I've got her," Aaron said lifting her. She stirred and woke up. "Come on, Trina," he said, "bedtime."

"Thanks," Stephanie mouthed to him. He nodded and carried her upstairs. Once they knew they were all settled in, they moved to the couch and kissed a while.

"Steph," he whispered, "I was thinking that this weekend, we could," he slid his hands under her tee shirt.

"Aaron," she sighed and pulled away. "I don't know," she said.

"Baby, we always said we were just waiting for high school." He whispered. "So, we're in high school, let's just sneak away."

"We haven't seen or talked to each other in two months!" She said. "And now you want to have sex?" He looked at her. "Aaron, I'm not ready. I'm just starting to get my footing here and I love you but I'm not ready to change our relationship that way!"

"But you were ready to change it by moving across the country," he nodded. She closed her eyes. "Look, things haven't been great lately, my dad's been taking these six month cruises, and my mom's dating this guy," he said. "I can't even his from it all with you anymore." She looked at him.

"Aaron," she sighed, "what am I supposed to do? I'll be here for you if you let me." He looked at her. "I can't imagine anyone Taylor's dating being that bad." He frowned.

"I guess he's not bad, and she's happy, he sighed. "I'm just not ever going to get used to them not being together." She nodded.

"I hate playing this card," she whispered, "But you still have them both." He looked at her and kissed her softly.

"I know," he said, "It gets harder to count my blessings without you around."

"Because I have so few?" She asked.

"Because you're my number one," he whispered and kissed her again. "You're the best thing in my life Stephie, you always have been." She kissed him.

"Maybe when I come home for Thanksgiving," she said. He smiled. "Just not tonight, I'm not ready."

"OK," he nodded. "We'll wait." She kissed him.

"Besides, doing it on Jimmy's parent's basement couch," she scrunched her face. "Not sexy." He laughed. "Let's go upstairs and see if the party started."

"Oh joy," he said, as she pulled him to his feet, "tiny food and stolen booze with people who don't like me."

"First of all," she said. "They do like, or Julie and Jimmy do, the others don't know you." She kissed him.

"Julie likes me," he said. "Jimmy tolerates me, but he doesn't think I'm good enough for you, Bug." She nodded. "And TJ and Liz can't stand me, they never could."

"TJ and Liz don't like anyone," she said. "But Connie said you seemed really nice, and how did you and Reese get along?"

"She didn't do a whole lot of talking," he said. She laughed.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're not going," Lizzie said lounging on Tony's bed while he sat in a desk chair.

"Really?" He said. "You don't understand why I'm not going to the home of my father's first wife, who he left for my mother? You don't see how that will be awkward?"

"Its high society," she shrugged. "My uncle is going, and his ex girlfriend and her husband will be there, plus he slept with TJ's Aunt Kelly. Ana's really sweet, I doubt she'd call attention to you. And maybe you could talk to your brother and sister."

"Half brother and half sister," he said. "And I don't want to talk to them." She sat up and looked at him. "Why are you so on this?"

"Are you going to make a move on me?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Um, I've thought about it," he stammered, "but I wasn't planning on it." She frowned.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms. "Is it Connie? You like her right?"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't think TJ would like it much." She crossed her arms. "Look, I know he's going out with Reese, but you two have something going on, I can tell."

"Believe me," she said, her voice getting sharp and her eyes narrow. "There is _nothing_ between me and TJ!" He looked at her. "_Nothing!"_

"OK then," he said. "So you want me to go to this party as what, your date?"

"Or at least get drunk and try to grope me inappropriately," she nodded.

"There's booze there?" He said. She nodded. "So how are we getting over?"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Pretend To Be Nice

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews keep them up. I appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Pretend To Be Nice**

Tony, Lizzie and Reese walked into the big house.

"Whoa," Tony said. Reese looked around, trying to seem unimpressed and Lizzie bounced into the main room greeting people easily. "This is nuts. No wonder Tammy and Tommy never want to be around Dad." Reese laughed.

"Oh yeah, the cheating and refusing to pay for her school had nothing to do with it," they stopped hearing a voice behind them, and Tony turned around. There was a small blond woman standing there. "I'm Diane, you must be Tony."

"Um, yeah," he said. "I'm sorry, how do you know…"

"Diane Duncan," she clarified. "I'm your sister in law." Tony looked at her. He had some vague memories of being at Tommy's wedding. "You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you. Have you learned to tie your shoes yet?"

"Yeah, I got the shoe tying down," he nodded.

"Di," another blonde woman walked over, "why are you talking to the high schoolers? Clearly they just want to steal a bottle of champagne." She looked at him, with wide blue eyes, her hair in wild curls.

"Lena, this is Tony," Diane said. Tony waved.

"Oh my God!" Elena said. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby! You're at Eden Hall now?"

"Lena, Di," Tommy Duncan walked over, "what is so exciting?" He stopped. "Tony? What are you doing here?"

"Uh," Tony said. "TJ's my roommate."

"Weird," Tommy said. "How's it going? How's Dad doing, I meant to call him while I was here, and your mom?"

"Um, they're good," Tony nodded. "Things are good. School's great."

"Oh, um, you remember my wife Diane right?" Tommy said, "and this is Elena Cole-Vanderbilt, I apologize for her in advance."

"Oh shove it Tommy," Elena rolled her eyes. "If I weren't about to be somebody's mother I would say something far more unpleasant."

"Yes, please," Tommy rolled his eyes. "Remind us all again of how you're pregnant." She stuck out her tongue. "Does Dad know you're here?"

"Um, no," Tony shook his head. "I didn't know I was coming until like forty minutes ago."

"Oh," Tommy said. "Sure. Well, enjoy the party." He steered Diane and Elena away.

"Is your brother like Hugh Hefner or something?" Reese asked.

"Half-brother," he said. "And what?"

"Multiple blondes," Reese said.

"No, um, Diane's his wife," he said. "And Elena," he stopped, "it's like he's her gay best friend, but he's straight."

"Oh," she said. "I liked her. She seemed fun."

* * *

"Hey," Tommy said walking over to Tammy, who was sitting at a small table with Steve. She looked at him. "Tony's here."

"What?" Tammy put down her drink. "What's it doing here?"

"Tammy," Steve said. "He's not a baby, you can't get away with calling him 'it' anymore."

"Fine," Tammy rolled her eyes. "What is the demon spawn of our father's lust for his whore doing here?"

"TJ invited him," Tommy said. "You should go say hi. It's not his fault that Dad wouldn't pay for Parsons."

"I agree with Tommy," Steve said. She glared at him. "I love you honey, but you should be way past this particular anger. What would your therapist say?"

"I already had to be nice to Tanya at the gala tonight," she groaned. "I'm out of fakey enthusiasm."

"But again, think of how proud your therapist will be," Tommy said. "You were nice to Tanya and had a conversation with your brother."

"Half brother," Tammy said. "He's friends with TJ?" Tommy nodded. "No one else thinks that weird?"

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Lizzie laughed and turned around.

"Uncle Dean!" She grinned and hugged him. "What did you bring me?"

"See, that was adorable when you were little," he shook his head, "not so cute now, it kind of comes off as bratty." She giggled. "That being said, Aunt Kyla is sorry she couldn't be here, she's in DC, and she picked this out." He handed her a box.

"Marc Jacobs?" She squealed opening it. "God, you so rock Uncle Dean!" She hugged him again.

"Don't forget it," he kissed her on the forehead. "You look good, sweetheart, and thanks for getting me into this party."

"Have you talked to Elena?" She asked. He shook his head. "You should. It'll be good for you."

"You're way too much like your mother Lizzie," he laughed. "I know what's good for me, I can take care of myself."

"You can't take care of yourself," she shook her head. "You need Mom, and Tanya and Aunt Kyla and me, you're horrible at taking care of yourself."

"Go," he said, shoving her away. "I went to these parties when I was in high school, there's a bottle of Dom chilling somewhere that you and TJ and Stephie need to consume."

"Aren't you supposed to tell me that I should go back to the dorm and go to bed?" She grinned.

"Just keep your underwear on and I'll be happy," he said and kissed her on the forehead again. "Have fun baby."

"You won't tell Mom?" She said.

"What I said about the underwear," he said. "That applies to your mom too." She giggled. "Be good, I love you, enjoy the purse."

"I love you too," she said, "and I plan to."

* * *

"Hey baby," TJ said walking up to Reese, she kissed him. "What do you think?"

"It's kind of insane," she said. He laughed.

"I know," he said. "I'm glad you came though." He kissed her. "Where's Lizzie?"

"She and Tony took off with a bottle vodka a while ago," she said. "I've been looking for you." She kissed him.

"Wait, Tony?" He said. She nodded. "She's with Tony?"

"What's wrong?" She said. He shook his head. "Are you jealous or something?" He looked at her.

"No," he said, "Lizzie can do what she wants, and she certainly will, I don't trust Tony, so I'm concerned." Reese nodded. "I'm with you." She nodded skeptically.

"Hi," Stephanie walked over with Aaron. "How was gala?"

"Long and boring," TJ shrugged. "Have you seen your brother? He wanted to find you."

"He's with your sister," Stephanie shrugged. "You know, being dysfunctional." TJ laughed and Aaron cleared his throat. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," Reese mumbled. "I have to go to the bathroom." She walked away. Stephanie frowned. Something was wrong.

"TJ, go after her," she urged. He looked at her, his faced confused.

"But she's going to the bathroom," he frowned.

"Dude," Aaron shook his head. "Not at all, she's going to cry somewhere." Stephanie nodded. Aaron didn't think he would ever be helping TJ Riley, but as long as he was with this Reese girl, he wasn't after Stephanie, so he had to go with that.

* * *

Lizzie giggled as she felt Tony slide his hands onto her waist. He kissed her gently. She opened her mouth very carefully. They tasted each other and he pressed her against the wall. She whimpered.

"Everything OK?" He asked. She nodded. "Good," he said. They kissed again. "I should have done this a while ago."

"Totally," she whispered and they kissed again.

"Hey you guys," Connie came jogging up and then stopped. "Oh," she said, "um sorry, I'll just go inside and find the others." Lizzie looked down. Connie walked away.

"Connie," Tony said, starting to follow her and the he doubled back.

"Go talk to her," Lizzie said. "I don't mind, I'm OK."

"Sorry," he said. "I fun tonight, but she was with her parents and her birth parents and,"

"I get it," Lizzie nodded. "Really." He kissed her.

"You're awesome," he said. She smiled. "We'll talk later."

"Sure," she said and walked around back, where TJ was sitting. "Hi," she said and sat with him.

"Aaron's a douche and Reese locked herself in the bathroom for no reason," he said. "You had a good night though, huh?"

"I really like him TJ," she whispered. "But I don't think it matters." He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Please Review! Hope you guys like the story!**


	9. One Night With You

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I appreciate it. You guys seem to be demanding a Lizzie and TJ storyline. I really had no plans to get them together. That's a purely platonic relationship. I was trying to establish them the way Tommy and Elena were in the original stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: One Night With You**

Eva woke up and pressed her eyes closed. She could feel Mikey's arms around her, and as she came to, also the soreness in between her legs.

"Oh my God!" she woke up. "Oh my God, Mikey!" She whacked him in the shoulder.

"Mm," he woke up and rubbed her eyes, "Evie, baby, what's wrong?" She looked at him. "Honey!"

"You said you weren't going to let it happen again," she said and pulled her clothes off of the floor. "Shit, what time is it?" She looked at the clock in his hotel room. "Oh my God! My parents are going to kill me."

"Eva," he took her hand as she started to walk away. "Come here," she sat down and he kissed her. "Did we have fun?"

"Yeah," she said, "but…"

"So," he whispered. "We had fun, I'll take the heat from Cassie and Rick, say I kidnapped you." She laughed. "Come back to bed."

"Don't you feel bad?" She whispered as he kissed her neck. "Making time with your best friend's girl?"

"David was stupid enough to let you slip away," he whispered, rolling her onto her back. "There's not a whole lot I can do about that." They kissed and her body tightened, begging for him.

"Mikey, we have to tell him," she whispered. He sighed.

"Now?" He smirked.

"No," she said. "But we do have to tell him."

"Why?" He kissed her. "Why can't we just lay here in this bed, and I can make you scream some more?"

"You know what I think?" She smiled. "I think you only want me when you can't have me, or you have to keep it a secret." He kissed her again.

"Do you know what I think?" He said and spread her legs, "I think you are the sexiest girl on the planet."

"This isn't a good idea," she mumbled. "You're just going to break my heart and go away tomorrow." They kissed and he climbed on top of her. "Mikey," she whimpered. He kissed her again. "Do you love me?"

"I worship you," he whispered. They kissed softly. "Do you love me?"

"I love you so much," she groaned as he entered her.

* * *

"Are you sure it was OK?" Jimmy said, peeking outside and spying Stephanie and Aaron asleep together in the poolhouse.

"It's perfectly OK," Julie said. Jimmy looked at her. "Jimmy, we've talked about this. When it comes to Mikey and Steph it's my call, remember?"

"I know," Jimmy said. "I just don't," she looked at him. "I trust Stephie, I don't trust Aaron."

"Something I don't understand," Julie said. He looked at her. "You love Brett and Taylor, I know it's not about them. What aren't you telling me?"

"You know it has nothing to do with that," Jimmy sighed, "look, he's been in trouble lately."

"Can you blame him?" She laughed. "Brett and Taylor finally called it quits and she's with someone else already. He's acting out. Stephie's always been a calming influence."

"There's a difference between acting out, and two weeks ago when Brett brought him to the house for me to stitch up his eye after it had been cut in a street fight," Jimmy said. Julie looked at him. "Brett asked me not to tell you, because it was his weekend with Aaron and Leslie, and he thought Taylor might,"

"Right," Julie sighed. "Stephie can't know she'd be devastated." He nodded.

"Julie," Cassie walked over to them. "Did Mikey sleep here last night?"

"No, he got a hotel room," Julie said. "You know how Mikey is, he hates blurring the lines and he's been working for Jaime on weekends, so he had the money. Why?"

"Eva didn't come home," Cassie frowned, "I thought maybe she stayed here with the kids, and Mikey."

"She probably went to the dorms," Jimmy said. Cassie nodded. "I wouldn't worry. You're not the one who's kid is out there sleeping with a thug."

"First of all, Stephanie is not your kid," Steve said walking in. "Second, Aaron isn't a thug, he's having a hard time." Jimmy looked at him. "You didn't grow up like we did, Brett and I talked about it. Any chance we're getting French toast Cat?"

"Tom wants eggs benedict," Julie said. "It's his house."

"Come on," Tammy said walking in, "we're going with Tommy and Di to take the bastard spawn out to breakfast."

"Technically speaking Tony's not a bastard," Jimmy said. "It's not like your dad knocked Pauline up while he was still married to your mom."

"Oh that's such a comfort," Tammy said. "Cassie, can you watch Anne and Cal, I'm not ready for that conversation yet."

"Of course sweetie," Cassie said. "Good luck." Tammy smiled. "So what did Aaron do that has you so down on him?"

"Apparently he's been fighting," Julie said. "But Jimmy's been looking for an excuse to hate Aaron since he and Steph became official."

"At least he didn't move to France leaving her completely heartbroken," Cassie shrugged. "If Lisa didn't love him so much I'd take David's balls off."

"Ooh, Cassie castrating people before her coffee," Scooter walked in. "You must be cranky. I thought you stayed away from vodka last night."

"Not people, David," Jimmy said. "Although I'll take some of that rage on for Stephie though."

"This is why I make the final decisions when it comes to Mikey and Steph," Julie said. Jimmy looked at her. "God help us all when Ellie starts dating."

* * *

"But I don't understand," Anne frowned. "How can Aaron be Stephie's boyfriend if Taylor's her godmother, doesn't that make Aaron her cousin?"

"No," Bella said. "It just makes Aaron her godbrother, that's not the same as cousins. Like, Eddie's parents are Eva's godparents, but he's not our cousin, other wise it would be gross that he's my boyfriend."

"Can you have boyfriends when you're your age?" Trina asked excitedly.

"Of course you can," Bella sat up straight, "I'm almost eleven, once you're in double digits you can be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Mommy and Daddy didn't let Aaron and Stephie be boyfriend and girlfriend until she was thirteen," Ellie said. "Well, really just Mommy, because Daddy doesn't get to make decisions about Stephie and Mikey."

"Why not?" Trina said. "That seems really unfair."

"I don't really know why," Ellie shrugged. "I just know that Daddy and Mikey used to yell at each other about it a lot, before he moved to California."

"It's cause Mikey doesn't like it when Uncle Jimmy tries to be his dad," Bella said. "I heard him and Evie talking about it on the phone when I was accidentally listening on the other line."

* * *

Reese sat quietly in the cafeteria eating half of a grapefruit. TJ walked over and sat down opposite of her.

"Hi," he said. She looked at him.

"Hi," she whispered.

"So, I'm not exactly sure what I did last night," he said. She raised her eyebrows. "But whatever it was, I'm sorry, and if you tell me, I'll try not to do it again." She smiled. "I know it has something to do with Lizzie." She sighed. "Reese, I don't see Lizzie that way. She's like one of my sisters."

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "The way I freaked about Tony, I did the same thing when Eva started seeing David, and when Eddie's balls drop, I won't trust him either." She laughed.

"What about Stephanie?" Reese asked. "I mean, Lizzie told me you had a crush on her."

"I did," TJ shrugged. "But that was a long time ago, when we were like twelve." Reese laughed.

"But you hate Aaron so much," she frowned. He sighed.

"I hate Aaron Atkins because I think he takes advantage of Steph," he explained. She cocked her head. "The guy basically uses the fact that her parents were best friends with his to hold her hostage in that relationship. It sucks. I don't have feelings for her anymore, but I do still care about her, she's my friend, I don't want her to get hurt. But I like you, I want to be with you." She leaned across the table and kissed him. "Are we OK?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "We're OK."

* * *

Connie sat quietly flipping through a magazine on her bed. Lizzie knocked on the door.

"Come in," Connie said. Lizzie walked in. "Hi."

"Hi," Lizzie said. "I wanted to apologize." Connie said. "I mean, I did ask you if you liked Tony, and,"

"Lizzie, I'm not mad at you," Connie said. "I don't have time for boys, between school and student council and trying to figure out all of this stuff with my birth parents," she said. "I didn't mean to get weird. I really just didn't know how to react. Does TJ know?"

"Yup," Lizzie said, pulling a desk chair around. "It really might not be anything. I like him though. I just don't want to screw things up between you and me." Connie smiled.

"I appreciate it," she said. "I'm glad we're friends, I don't want to let a boy screw it up either."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Going Home

**A/N: Got two chapters done today. What can I say? You guys have been great. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Going Home**

"Hold," Gabrielle said. Stephanie was shaking standing on point, her arms in hold. "Use your core, Stephanie!" She said sharply. Steph bit her bottom lip. "I don't want to see it in your face." Gabrielle said. "This isn't hard, if you want hard I'll give you Paris Ballet mistress hard." Stephanie swallowed and flattened her face, but as she did her feet buckled.

"I'm sorry." Steph said. Gabrielle smiled gently at the young woman.

"No you did well," Gabrielle said. "You're a very good dancer. But you won't get better unless you're pushed." Stephanie smiled and wiped her face with a towel, and untied her toe shoes. "You don't want to keep going."

"I have to catch a plane home," she said. "Christmas break."

"Right," Gabrielle nodded. "Will you practice?"

"Every day," Stephanie nodded. "I appreciate everything, really."

"I haven't gotten a dancer with your discipline in years," Gabrielle said. Stephanie blushed. "You need to feel more though."

"I don't understand," Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, you're extremely closed off," Gabrielle said. Stephanie looked at her. "Your body and technique feel the dance, but you don't dance with your heart." Stephanie swallowed. "You have to feel it, and want it, or you'll never push through." The girl nodded. "Alright, go if you have to catch a plane."

"Thank you for everything," Stephanie said. "Really, and I will keep practicing over break." Gabrielle nodded as Stephanie trotted out. She leaned against the bar and pressed her hand to her stomach.

* * *

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Connie Moreau asked as Connie Vanderbilt stood helping her decorate the tree. "Casey!" She called out as the little girl went to eat a cookie. "I told you not until after dinner."

"How do moms do that?" Connie laughed. The woman smiled.

"We know all," she said. "So, Christmas?"

"Oh, it's a Paris year." The girl said simply. Her mother looked at her. "Every other year, we either go to my grandparent's farm in Iowa or we go to Paris."

"That's nice," Connie nodded. "Paris huh?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "when they first got together they went to Paris for Christmas, so we made it a tradition."

"That's nice," she said.

"What do you do for Christmas?" Connie asked. The woman smiled. "I'm just curious."

"Well," she said, "We go to midnight mass on Christmas Eve, and then we spend the day with Guy and Gabrielle and our parents. Pretty basic." Connie nodded.

"That sounds really nice," Connie whispered. She felt her mother's hand gently on her shoulder.

"Connie," she said softly, "I would love it if you would stay." She looked at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she shook her head. "But thank you."

* * *

"Hey," Lizzie grabbed TJ's shoulders.

"Hey," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "So, you're sticking with me for Christmas huh?"

"Well, my parents are heading to Paris to see David," she shrugged. "And as much as I want to go to Chicago and see my grandparents, my Uncle and brothers aren't even going to be there. Christmas with three people in their apartment seems just kind of sad."

"Riley Christmas is anything but sad," he smirked. "You'll enjoy it." She smiled. "So you really just decided to stay for me, not for your lover boy?"

"Stop," she said, hitting him in the shoulder. "It will be nice to see Tony over the holidays, but it's mostly to be with your family. Although he's going to introduce me to his parents."

"Whoa, taking the big steps," TJ nodded.

"Have you ever met his dad?" She asked. TJ shook his head.

"Nah, I mean, all I know about the guy is that he cheated on Grandma a lot and then refused to pay for Aunt Tammy to go to college," he said. She nodded. "I'm sure he's a good guy though, I mean that was all a long time ago."

"Right," she said. "What are you and Reese doing?"

"You don't have to say it like that," he said. "She's going home, but she might come down for New Years." She nodded. "Speaking of, she wants to say goodbye."

"Have fun," Lizzie smiled. "I'll see you at the house." He nodded and walked to his dorm room. Tony had left a few hours ago, so he was looking forward to a few hours alone with Reese before she flew home, as he opened the door he stood stunned. Reese was laying on his bed wearing his away jersey, and if anything else, very little.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he smiled and sat down and they kissed. "You look unbelievably hot right now." She blushed and looked down. Moments like this were why he liked her. Reese rarely let her guard down, but when she did, she was amazing.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present," she whispered. He looked at her and she slid the jersey off. She was completely naked.

"Reese," he whispered as she pulled at his tie and then they kissed. He was undressed soon too. "I don't have any," he swallowed.

"It's OK," she said. "I'm on the pill." They kissed again. "And we don't have to worry about anything else, because it's both of our first time." They kissed again for a few moments, and then neither TJ Riley, nor Reese Layton were virgins anymore.

* * *

Stephanie got off a plane in Boston and looked around, rolling her luggage. She was surprised seeing Aaron standing waiting for her. She walked over and kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. "I thought that you were going to Florida to spend the Holidays with your grandparents."

"I was," he said, "but then, uh, we all got a Christmas surprise."

"You mind letting go of my kid there Stephie?" She squealed and ran over.

"Brett!" She said as Brett Atkins picked her up in a hug and spun her.

"Oh God, look at you!" He laughed, "God, you could be your mother." Stephanie smiled. "Alright, we've got a three hour drive still, let's get going." She laughed.

* * *

Later that night TJ, Eva and Lizzie laughed getting out of her car, Bella climbed out too and screamed as TJ threw a snow ball at her head.

"You're unbelievably perky TJ," Eva said. TJ shrugged and smirked at Lizzie who rolled her eyes. She knew what had happened. Reese had shared her plan with the other girls. Then Lizzie froze seeing someone standing on the porch.

"Oh my God!" She said and ran towards him.

"Hey little sister," David said, seeing her. She hugged him tightly. "Oof, I missed you."

"David!" Bella screeched and dove, hugging him around his legs.

"Hi, Bella," he laughed. "How's it going?"

"Bella," TJ said, getting her up. "Let's go inside." She nodded and Lizzie followed them in after squeezing him one more time. Eva stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She said. He swallowed. "David! Answer me, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I um, had some money saved, and everyone wanted to surprise you," he said. "I guess you didn't tell them."

"I didn't want them to hate you," she said. He nodded. "David, you can't just show up at my house, it doesn't," he kissed her.

"I screwed up," he said after, as she looked up at him. "I know that, but can we at least go inside and talk about it. Please?" She nodded.

"OK," she said. "yeah, that's fine."

* * *

**Please Review**


	11. When There Was Me And You

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys. I hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: When There Was Me And You**

"Wow," David said sitting on Eva's bed, after she had spilled her guts and told him everything. "I want to be mad at you, but," she looked at him. "I mean at both of you, but I knew that Mike never got over you, and I can't blame you for moving on with your life."

"Have you been with anyone else?" She asked. He shook his head. "Now I feel like shit."

"Eva, you have to understand," he said. "That night in New York was amazing, being with you is all I've ever wanted." She nodded. "But then I got to Paris and there was so much going on, and I missed you, and I wanted you there with me, and I didn't want to feel that way anymore."

"So you thought breaking up with me would make you miss me less?" She frowned. He laughed.

"It sounds stupid now," he smirked. "But yeah, that was my thought process." She looked at him. "I still missed you, by the way." She laughed and kissed him softly. "It's hard in Paris. Plus one of my roommates is like obsessed with the Picasso museum."

"Did you go there?" She said excitedly.

"Yes," he smiled. "And I went to The Louvre, most weekends." She looked at him. "I would look at the impressionists. It made me miss you less."

"Did you travel at all?" She asked. "Did you go to Monet's house? Or VanGough's?"

"No," he shook his head. "I did go to Austria and see Mozart's house." She rolled her eyes. "Are we going to get into the 'music isn't really art' argument now?"

"No," she crossed her arms, "I just thought that maybe you'd be considerate enough to go to Monet's house and like bring me back a lily or something."

"You wanted me to bring you a lily?" He said. "From France?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I don't think that's asking much." He laughed. "God, I can't believe how much I missed you." She hugged him. He held her close. The familiar comfort of David's arms felt good, and safe. He kissed her hair and she looked up at him.

"God, I wish I'd never written that letter," he whispered. "I kind of just want to pick up where we left off, and you've moved on. It really sucks." She kissed him. "Are you in love with him?" He asked. She closed her eyes. "It's OK if you are."

"I don't know," she said. "I know I love him. I've always loved him. The same as I've always loved you, but different." David looked at her.

"It's the same, but different?" He frowned.

"I mean," she said. "I love him, and I love you, and I've always loved you both, but with him," she said. "I don't _need _him the way I do you." He looked at her and slipped his fingers into her hair.

"I didn't know you needed me," he whispered. "I knew I needed you." She kissed him and slid her arms around his neck. "Eva, honey," he said softly. She looked at him. "We can't just," he sighed, "we can't just pick up where we left off."

"Why not?" She asked. "What's wrong with where we left off?" He smiled.

"What about Mike?" He asked. She closed her eyes.

"You know he was not this concerned about your feelings," she said. He laughed.

"After enough rum Mike's not that concerned about anyone's feelings, including his own." He pointed out. She laughed. "I did that to him once, I don't think I could ever do it again." She smiled and kissed him again, and she lay down, with her head resting on his chest.

* * *

"So what was it like?" Lizzie asked. TJ looked at her.

"I'm not telling you that," he shook his head.

"But you tell me everything," she whined. He shook his head again. "Fine, I'll just get Reese to tell me about it." He rolled his eyes. "Do you hate that I'm dating Tony?"

"No," he said. "No, I mean, at first I did. But I like that you're happy." She smiled. "Are you two going to,"

"No," she shook her head, "I promised my mom I would wait until after high school." He nodded. "We are kind of young for it TJ."

"So was I supposed to say no when Reese was lying on my bed naked?" He said. She shrugged. "I'm not that strong a man."

"Reese must think you're pretty strong," she teased. He laughed and hit her with a pillow. "Ow!"

"So when are you parents getting here?" He asked. She shrugged. "Are you going to introduce them to Tony?"

"Probably," she said. Her mood changed quickly after that. "What if they don't like him?"

"I didn't like him," he shrugged. "That didn't stop you."

* * *

Connie quietly unpacked her bag in her room in the suite she was staying in with her parents at The Ritz in Paris. She looked out her window and smiled, seeing the Eiffel Tower in the distance. She loved this tradition, but a part of her was wishing she was in Minnesota, eating cookies with Gordon and Casey.

"Hey there," she glanced over at the door. "Was I interrupting deep thoughts?"

"Uncle Dave!" She ran and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he shrugged. "Look at you, you've grown at least four inches since I last saw you."

"That was a year ago," she nodded. He laughed. "Almost."

"I know," he sat down in a chair, "I'm the worst uncle ever huh?"

"At least you sent a good birthday present," she said. He laughed.

"So, tell me about high school," he said. "You making trouble, keeping the Vanderbilt name good and dirty?"

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Scooter and Uncle Brad cleaned it up after you," she said. He smiled. "It's been good. I've been spending a lot of time with my birth parents."

"Wow," he said, "I thought Brad and I had figured out all of the ways to make your dad's head explode." She frowned at him. "I'm kidding, of course. I wanted to ask you if it would be too awkward to have Janet at Christmas dinner. She and Kiera are in town and I thought it would be nice."

"She's your gay ex wife," she said. "I like Janet, Kiera's kind of intense though." He smiled. "Are we not being treated to one of your barely older than me 'discoveries'" she air quoted the word, "this year?"

"Leanne was an exceptional talent," Dave said. Connie laughed. "And she was nearly ten years older than you, missy!"

"Connie," Logan walked in and stopped, "when did you get here?"

"Nice to see you too big brother," Dave said. "I invited Janet and Kiera to Christmas dinner, hope you don't mind."

"Oh, good, that won't be awkward at all," Logan nodded. "Connie, Mom's plane gets in in an hour, do you want to come with me to pick her up?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll go down and get us a cab," she bounced out and kissed Dave on the cheek on her way out.

"How much do you need?" Logan asked. Dave looked at him.

"I can't just want to spend Christmas with my family?" He asked. "I don't like the insinuation that I'm only after money."

"You only call Janet when you need money," Logan said. "So, how much do you need? I'd rather avoid that scene over Christmas dinner."

* * *

"So I thought we could go to the tree lighting tonight," Stephanie said unpacking. Aaron looked at her.

"Uh yeah," he nodded. "Or we could just stay here?"

"But what would we do here?" She laughed walking over to the bed where he was sitting. He took her hand and pulled her down and kissed her.

"I can think of a few things." He said. They kissed again.

"Aaron," she whimpered as he moved down her neck. "Please, you promised you wouldn't push me." He sighed and pulled back.

"Right," he said. "Sorry, I guess, I just missed you." She smiled. "We can go to the tree lighting, why don't we bring Leslie and Elisa?"

"Cause then we can't do this," she kissed him. They pulled backwards and kept kissing. "Mm, that feels good," she giggled as he ran his hand up her spine.

"If you came home we could have this every day," he whispered. She sighed and looked at him. "Baby, I know you wanted to try this whole Eden Hall thing, and you did and,"

"And I love it there, Aaron," she whispered. He sighed. "I love my private lessons with Gabrielle, and cheerleading, and I love my friends."

"More than you love me?" He asked.

"That's not fair," she shook her head. "Love doesn't work that way." He looked at her. "I don't love my parents more than I love Julie and Jimmy. You don't love people more than each other." He nodded. "Let's go OK?" They both stood up.

**

* * *

Review Please! **


	12. This Place Is A Prison

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews and keep them coming**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: This Place is A Prison**

Stephanie and Aaron walked down the street holding hands. Stephanie had been smiling and waving at a few people.

"People miss you around here," he said. She smiled.

"You know, just because I like it at school, doesn't mean that I don't miss it here," she said. He nodded. "Can't we just enjoy the fact that I am home for two whole weeks without dealing with all of the shit?" He kissed her softly.

"OK," he said, "I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you," she said. "Spirit cookies!" She ran towards a table. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"You do shit like that now right?" He said. "Spirit cookies and go team posters." She looked at him.

"Yes," she nodded. "I do. It's fun, and," he looked at her. "OK, it's totally lame, but I love the dance aspect of cheerleading." He smiled. "And the school spirit stuff is way lower key at a boarding school."

"Atkins, hey man," a group of guys walked past them. "Jesus, Stephie, a few months away and it's like you've taken hot pills, plan on sharing Aaron?"

"Watch your mouth man," Aaron stepped up and shoved the kid.

"Aaron," Stephanie pulled him back. "It's fine," she said. "You wish, Phil."

"I do wish," he smirked. "We'll finish it later. See you around." He walked away. Stephanie looked at Aaron.

"So, do you want to get hot chocolate or something?" He said awkwardly.

"What was that?" She said. He looked at her. "'We'll finish it later.' That wasn't about the fact that I finally got boobs was it?"

"No," he said. "Since school started Phil's been kind of on my ass. It's a hazing thing, not a big deal."

"Really?" She said. He nodded. "You're lying."

"Steph," he said. "Come on, what happened to enjoying our two weeks without any of the bullshit!" She looked at him.

"There's a big difference between the bullshit between you and me," she said. "And whatever the hell that was, because that look on your face was scary, it's something I've never seen before."

"And that scares you?" He said. "Seeing something you've never seen before?"

"From you," she nodded. "Yes, because I've known you forever and I thought I knew every part of you." He nodded.

"Sure," he said. "So you're allowed to change, but I'm not?"

"Aaron, that's not what I meant," she shook her head. "I'm sorry that you don't like what I'm doing at school, or whatever. But I can't keep hoping that you'll open up to me about what's going on with you." She marched away.

"Stephie!" He called after her, "where are you going?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Figure it out," she said and kept walking.

* * *

Connie sat distracted stirring a cup of coffee in a café with Claire. Claire looked at her daughter.

"I thought we could go to Dior," Claire said. Connie looked at her. "Is something wrong? You've been really quiet."

"I wanted to tell you something," she said. "I wasn't sure how to."

"The last time you started a conversation like that it was to tell me that we needed to go bra shopping," Claire said. "You don't even have a boyfriend, so I really hope this isn't birth control related."

"No," Connie shook her head. "Connie invited me to spend Christmas with them." Claire looked at her.

"Oh," Claire said. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't want to," Connie said. "I love coming here at Christmas, Mom, you know that. But I mean, I like being with them, I like having a little brother and sister." Claire nodded. "And I mean, I love you and Dad, but there's this whole life that could have been, and spending time with them makes me think about that."

"I understand," Claire nodded. "Did you know I was engaged to someone else before your father?" Connie looked at her.

"But I thought you and Dad got together at Yale," she said. Claire smiled.

"We did," she nodded. "But after Yale, we broke up," she explained. "And I started working at the publishing house, and I met Grant, he was a great guy, and we were good together," Connie looked at her. "He asked me to marry him, not long after your dad came back into my life, and I said yes, and then I realized how wrong it was. I loved him, but he wasn't the one."

"That's a nice story," Connie said, "but it doesn't really have a lot to do,"

"I think about it sometimes," Claire admitted, "if I'd married Grant. I don't think I would have been unhappy. But I wouldn't have had you or any of the wonderful things that I've had with your father. If Connie and Charlie had kept you or someone else had adopted you, I have no doubt that you would be just as wonderful as you are right now." Connie smiled. "Now, it's Christmas and we have lots of present to buy ourselves. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to Printemps?" Connie said. "I'm not sure what I want so boutique won't work."

"Of course," Claire smiled.

* * *

Mikey walked into Julia's, which was fully crowded and walked up to bar with a grin. It was a new bartender, which was excellent for him.

"Hi," he smiled at her. She nodded. "Can I get a gin and tonic?"

"Don't serve him," Jimmy said walking up behind him, "he's only nineteen." Mikey groaned and turned around. "Hi Mike."

"Dude!" Mikey said, "Jimmy, come on!"

"Sorry man," Jimmy smirked, "it's not my decision. Your sister has been asserting her authority lately. Not my call."

"I hate when she does that," Mikey grumbled. "It's busy tonight."

"Tree lighting," Jimmy said. Mikey nodded. "Come on, we're in the booth," Mikey followed him to the corner booth where a small photo of Cal and Elyse hung. Julie was sitting there with Elisa, Brett and Brett and Taylor's daughter Leslie.

"Mikey!" Elisa squealed.

"Hey baby!" He sat down and hugged her.

"How was your flight?" Julie asked.

"Good," he said. "And I'm supposed to give you this." He handed her a small pink package.

"Aw," Julie said. "It's from ZBZ." Jimmy and Brett rolled their eyes. "I saw that!" The girls giggled. "Finals were good?"

"Yup," he said. "Listen, I was thinking I'm going to go to Minnesota for New Years, is that cool?"

"Sure," Jimmy said confused, "I mean, that was our plan too, but you don't usually come."

"Oh yeah, I know," Mikey said, "but I miss Evie."

"And David will be there too," Julie said. "He came in for the holidays, to surprise her." Mikey had taken a sip of water and choked on it. "I thought he would have at least told you."

"We um, haven't talked much, the time difference," he mumbled. "You know I'm really tired from the plane, I think I'm just going to go home and get some sleep."

"You're not hungry?" Julie asked. He shook his head. "OK, well, there is food in the fridge, if you change your mind and want to eat OK? I'm glad you're home." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, bye, good to see you Brett." He nodded and ran out.

"Hey, Les," Brett said, "why don't you and Elisa go outside and wait for the tree lights to come on!"

"OK," Leslie said. "Come on Ellie."

"Is it OK?" Elisa said looking at her parents.

"Of course baby," Jimmy said, "But hold hands so you don't get split up OK?" The little girls nodded and trotted out. "You sent the kids away?"

"Yeah, since when is Mikey sleeping with your niece there, Jim?" Brett smiled. They looked at him. "Oh come on, he wouldn't go to Minnesota for New Years to see a girl without getting laid."

"You're an idiot," Julie said and shook her head. "Eva is in a serious relationship with his best friend."

"You were in a serious relationship with this fool and you still almost did it with Steve," Brett shrugged, "and he wasn't even in France for a year. So tell me more about this guy Taylor's dating. Aaron said he's a tool."

"He's a nice guy and he makes her happy," Julie said, "and that's all I'm telling you." Aaron came running in. "Hi Aaron."

"Hi," he said. "Is Steph here?" The three adults looked at him. "That's no, alright, she's not here, she's not at the cemetery…" he frowned. "I have to find her." He raced back out.

"I think that means they had a fight," Jimmy said.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	13. Where You Gonna Run To?

**Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews! You guys are awesome and keep them coming. And yes, the title of this chapter is a Jennifer Love Hewitt song...wanna mess? Also, I was originally going to do 15 chapters for this one, but I think that I'm going to have to stretch it to 20. I assume you won't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Where You Gonna Run to?**

Mikey walked into the house and saw Stephanie sitting on the floor of the living room eating a carton of ice cream and watching _A Christmas Carol._

"Hey you," he said and sat down. She looked at him and offered him her spoon. "Thanks," he took a bite. "What's going on with you?"

"Is Aaron an angry person?" She asked. He looked at her and laughed. "Mikey!"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Steph," he shrugged. "Yeah, Aaron's a pretty angry guy, you've just always been so good for him you never noticed." She frowned and took the spoon from him. "I can't imagine this has been an easy year for him."

"I _know_, OK?" She grumbled. "I suck, because Aaron's parents got divorced and Taylor got a boyfriend, and I decided to leave, even though he was there for me during the hardest time in my life."

"Stephie," Mikey said, "honey, the hardest time in your life, you guys were five. He didn't have much of a choice." She laughed. "I slept with Eva."

"Ew," she said and dropped the ice cream. "I really didn't need to know that." He looked at her. "Fine," she said. "Talk."

"There's not much to it," he shook his head. "David sent her a letter saying that he wanted to put things on hold after he left for France, and we were together when she got it. We drank, and then,"

"OK, I don't need the details." She shuddered. "Does David know?"

"I'm guessing by now he does since he's in Minnesota with her," he grumbled. She looked at him. "Some kind of big Christmas surprise." She snorted. "What?"

"Seems all of the Rileys are getting Christmas surprises," she grumbled. He looked at her. "Reese was waiting for TJ naked in his room the other day."

"Whoa," he said. "I wish there were girls like Reese at Eden Hall while I was there."

"God, you're gross tonight," she shook her head. He laughed.

"So what's it to you if TJ has sex with his girlfriend?" He asked. She frowned.

"Nothing, I guess," she sighed, "I just, Reese is so, _Reese." _He nodded.

"You like him," he smiled. She glared at him. "It's OK, you know, they aren't our family."

"Whatever gets you through the night," she shrugged. "Personally, I think you and Eva hooking up is very Kentucky. And the 'they're not our family' argument doesn't hold up."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, Elisa is their cousin," she said. "Elisa is our niece, we're all family, through Elisa."

"Taylor is your godmother," he said. She looked at him. "How is that not disgusting?"

"Whatever," she mumbled. "Why does it have to be so complicated? Why can't Aaron and I just be like we were?"

"Steph, because _you're _not like you were," he said. She looked at him. "You're a cheerleader, and you're actually like, happy." She smiled. "Do you remember that Christmas that Dad decided he wanted Julie and Mom to take the year off from cooking?"

"I remember the kitchen fire," she laughed. He nodded and they both laughed and then were quiet for a second. "That was the last Christmas, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I guess it was."

"Do you miss them?" She said. He nodded. "Every day?"

"Of course," he said. "Why?"

"Since school," she said quietly, "I mean, since I've been happy, I miss them less. It scares me. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'm going to forget them." He hugged her.

"You're never going to forget them," he said. "I won't let that happen." She smiled and he kissed her hair and smoothed it. "I mean, you really just have to look in the mirror. You look exactly like Mom," she laughed. "And you're like her too, the way you listen and care about people, the way you don't judge." She smiled. "Alright, enough with the sadness," he said, "I'll bet you five dollars that you can't eat that entire thing of ice cream."

"I'll bet you ten, that I can eat it, and finish off the shitty cookies that Aunt Jaime sent home with you," she grinned. He laughed.

"You're on." He nodded. "And you're not allowed to throw up!"

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

* * *

Eva lay in bed, her head resting on David's bare chest. She felt whole as she felt his chest rise and fall as he slept. She sighed and got up and walked over to her desk and listened to her voicemail.

"Hey Evie, it's me," Mikey's voice said, sounding panicked and unhappy. "I guess, I just. Look, I know he's there, and I don't know what you've told him, or what you're doing and I've got no right," she listened to his deep breath. "Look, just know that I love you, OK?" She closed her eyes as he hung up. She opened her desk drawer and looked at the fully stuffed envelope.

_Felicitations!_

She had applied to the one semester art program in France over the summer, and had pushed it to the back of her mind after David had broken things off. But now she'd gotten in and she had to make a decision.

"Eva," David woke up. She turned and looked him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine."

"Come back to bed," he said. She smiled and got back in and snuggled close to him. "God, I wish we could always be like this."

"We could be," she whispered. He looked at her. "I applied to this art program for next semester in Paris. Mrs. Germaine said it was a long shot for me to get in, they only take like 15 people, but I wanted to try, and I sort of gave up on it entirely after," he nodded. "But I got in."

"That's amazing," he said and kissed her softly. "Would you go, if we were,"

"I think I'd go even if we weren't," she said. "It's an incredible opportunity. You'd be like an amazing added bonus."

"You still seem hesistant," he said. "For Mike?"

"A little," she said, "and it's so far away! From my parents and TJ and Bella." He kissed her again. "You know, we could still make love tonight."

"No," he shook his head, "not until we figure out what we're doing. I'd never be able to leave if we did, it was hard enough the first time." She kissed him again, but Mikey's voice was going around in her head.

"_Just know that I love you, OK?"_

* * *

Bella, Katrina, Cal, Anne and Dean Norris all sat in a circle holding card.

"It's to you Bella," Dean said. She looked at him and frowned.

"What do I do?" She said.

"You should raise," Cal grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. Dean was teaching them all how to play poker. Cal was doing extremely well. Bella was not.

"Deanie, don't take their money," Lizzie said walking past them.

"I'm not," he said. She looked at him. "I'm serious. Cal's taking me." Lizzie rolled her eyes and leaned down and looked at Bella's card.

"Go all in," Lizzie said.

"Really?" Bella said. Lizzie nodded and grinned at her brother. Dean frowned. Lizzie was a really good poker player, when Dean and Fulton had taught them she'd taken about two months allowance from him. If she was telling Bella to go all in, this was a problem. "All in."

"I'm bored," Anne said. "I'll go all in too."

"No," Lizzie said, "Cash out, don't go all in." Anne frowned. "Trust me." She walked away. "Your degenerate son is corrupting the youth of America." She walked over to where Cassie and Lisa were sitting.

"Cass, have you met this boy my daughter is allegedly dating?" Lisa asked. Cassie laughed.

"I have, he's a nice kid," Cassie nodded. "And shares genes with my brother-in-law, and I want guys like Tommy dating my daughters." Lizzie smiled warmly at her godmother. "What's Dean doing with the kids?"

"Oh, he's teaching them poker," Lizzie shrugged. "Apparently Cal excels at it and Bella is terrible."

"Well, poker is a game that requires keeping your emotions in check," Cassie laughed, "Bella's not so good at that."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	14. Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note: To answer Mali's question in her review, the next story will again jump forward two years. I'm fudging the ages for dramas sake, (It's my story, I can do whatever I want!) that is, this crew's junior year will also be Bella, Eddie, Gordon Conway and Kevin Reed's freshman. While the story will mainly focus on these kids it'll set up some stuff for those four and eventually Anne, Elisa, Cal and Trina. Dean Norris will be floating around too. Also, I realized as I put up a picture for him, that in my head he's Jerry Ferrara and Patrick is Kevin Connolly, I made Turtle and Eric brothers! I didn't even mean to do that!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Merry Christmas Darling**

"What are you doing still sleeping?" Mikey opened one eye carefully and then pulled the covers over his head. "Mike, get _up_! You _promised!"_ He sighed and pulled the covers down.

"Ellie," he said. "I know I promised, but it's," he looked at the clock, "4:30 in the morning, I'm not taking you skating before the sun comes up." Elisa pouted. "Fine," he groaned. "Come on, we'll make coffee and pancakes for your mom. It's Christmas, she should get the morning off."

"Chocolate Chip pancakes?" Elisa grinned.

"Haha," he laughed, "these are for Julie, not for you." She sighed. "Cinnamon and caramel."

"Fine," Elisa said. "I'll go get Stephie."

"Yeah," he groaned and stretched, "you do that." She bounced out of the room. He walked over to his laptop and checked his computer, he had another new email from Eva.

_Now you're just being stubborn! Call me, I need to talk to you! Stop being a baby._

He rolled his eyes and closed it. She couldn't spend Christmas holed up in her bedroom with David and expect him to be OK with it. No one, not even Eva, had that much faith in humanity. He walked downstairs into the kitchen where Elisa was happily taking ingredients out of the fridge while Stephanie sat with her head on the table.

"Stephie didn't want to get up either," Elisa said, matter of factly.

"I see that," Mikey laughed. "You OK there Steph?"

"Don't talk to me," she mumbled. "It's ungodly to be awake this early."

"This is why you couldn't cut it playing hockey," he shook his head. She looked at him.

"Do you want to compare calluses?" She asked.

"I really don't want to look at your disgusting dancer feet," he shook his head. Elisa giggled as he brewed a pot of coffee and then there was knocking at the back door. The three kids looked over and saw Aaron. "That's for you."

"Great," she mumbled and grabbed her jacket and opened the door. "What?" She said.

"It's Christmas so I knew you'd be up because you always are," he said. She nodded. "I brought coffee."

"If I weren't so mad at you I'd say I love you," she said and took it. He smiled. "We're making pancakes."

"Cool," he nodded. "I'm sorry," she looked at him. "I'm so sorry Stephie." She nodded. "I should have told you the truth about what's going on with me."

"You've been getting into fights," she said. He nodded. "And not the average a few punches in the school parking lot variety. Jimmy told me."

"It's not a big deal," he said. "Really. I mean, sometimes I just lose my temper."

"And street fighting is really the best outlet for that?" She crossed her arms. He frowned.

"I knew you wouldn't get it," he shook his head. "That's why I didn't tell you." She looked at him. "Stephie, I love you. I don't know what else to say, I love you and I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you about this stuff, but do you get how hard it is to tell someone like you about any problems?"

"What do you mean?" She said. "Someone like me?"

"You don't have a care in the world!" He said. She gaped at him. "You've always gotten everything you want, Jimmy and Julie don't ever say no. And it's not like anyone can call you out for being spoiled because the only reason you are is because your parents died. You'd be totally normal if they hadn't. It's really frustrating."

"Wow, how long have you been holding on to that one?" She asked.

"A while," he grinned, and shrugged. He could tell by her tone she was starting to forgive him. "So, are you ready to forgive me yet?"

"Aaron," she whispered and he kissed her. She whimpered and dropped the coffee cup in the snow, trying to keep her arms down and not kiss him back, but Aaron just knew so perfectly how to kiss her that she couldn't help it as she ran her hands up around his neck and pulled close, "OK," she whispered, he smiled. "But I'm not having sex with you until I know I can trust you again. Fair?"

"Fair," he nodded. "Can I kiss you again?" She nodded and they kissed.

* * *

Sometime in the midafternoon among all of the Christmas day bustle at the big Riley house, the doorbell rang, and Tammy was the first one to get to it. She stopped seeing Tony.

"Um, hi," she said.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, "yeah, this is weird, I just wanted to give Lizzie her Christmas present."

"Oh, right," Tammy nodded. "Sure, come in." She moved out of the doorway. "Merry Christmas." He nodded. "I um," she stopped. "Hold on." She walked into the main room and brought back her purse. "Normally, I give really nice clothes for Christmas, but I don't know your taste, so I just gave you a check." She handed him a card and he opened it.

"Two thousand dollars?" He swallowed. She nodded. "What did you give TJ, a suit?"

"No," Tammy shook her head, "You're only fourteen, you don't get two thousand dollar suits. He got a watch. But I guess you could buy a suit with that if you want. Or an computer or whatever." She handed him another envelope, "this one is for Tina, I made the check out to Dad, because she's only like ten right?"

"Twelve," he said. "And I'll give it to her." She nodded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Personal growth," she shrugged. "Lizzie should be right down." She walked away and he stared at the check again. Lizzie walked downstairs.

"Hey," she smiled and kissed him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he said. "I'm a little stunned, Tammy just gave me two grand for Christmas."

"Well, yeah," she laughed, "she gave TJ a Cartier watch and Eva a couture gown from Paris to wear to prom, I'd say two grand is about equivalent."

"I really didn't know she had that much money!" He said. Lizzie laughed. "Anyway, I got you something significantly cheaper than that." He handed her a small package. She smiled and opened it, and then the velvet box. "Like I said, not much."

"No, they're pretty," Lizzie smiled at the simple gold hoop earrings. She liked that he'd noticed she didn't wear jewelry except earrings. "I got yours too, but it's going seem really lame after a check for two thousands bucks." He laughed and they walked into a quiet room. She handed him a larger box than the one he'd given her. He opened it and smiled.

"It's perfect," he said picking up the scarf. She smiled and tied it around his neck. He laughed and then they kissed for a while. "Mm, I love you," he said softly as they seperated. She pulled back.

"What?" She said. He looked at her.

"Um," he said. "Yeah, I'm gonna go." He stood up. "Merry Christmas." She nodded, still stunned.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Merry Christmas." She stopped.

"Lizzie," TJ came in, "come on you'll miss presents." He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Tony just said that he loves me," she whispered.

"Whoa," he sat down. "What did you say?"

"What?" She said. He looked at her. "Oh my God, I suck, he's going to break up with me!"

* * *

Eva sat looking at her phone. He still hadn't called her back.

"You OK?" David said sitting down next to her. She looked at him. "He still hasn't called."

"Nope," she said. "He's being stubborn." David nodded. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this without,"

"I know," he nodded. "Eva, I get it. You love him. I do too." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be OK. It'll work out."

"I'm going to go," she looked at him. He looked at her. "I talked about it with my parents last night. I'm going to go to Paris. But I don't think I can be with you while I'm there." He nodded. "I mean, I'll want to see you but," she shook her head. "I love him. I'm in love with him."

"OK," he nodded. "I understand. I'll just be glad to have you close again. It's been a while" He kissed her softly. "If you're in Paris all spring what are you going to do with that prom dress Tammy gave you?" She laughed.

"You'll have to take me to the opera or something," she shrugged. He laughed.

"It's a date," he said with a smile.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	15. Catch The Wind

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing, I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Ducks and Eden Hall go to Disney, "Catch The Wind" to Dylan, I am neither of those.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Catch The Wind**

February air had settled in and Stephanie was opening her locker, when she glanced down the hallway and frowned seeing Reese and TJ pressed up against her locker.

"Careful Gaffney," Tony said. "Stare too much and you'll get arrested."

"Do they ever stop?" She said.

"Nope," he said. "Hey, do you know if anyone asked Lizzie to the Valentine's dance yet?"

"You mean you haven't?" She said closing her locker and looking at him. "You know for a guy who _loves _her, you're slacking."

"Oh God," he groaned, "I'm never going to live that one down am I?"

"Nope," she said. "You're not trying very hard to get her back, you know."

"First of all," he said. "I'm not trying anything, second of all, I just have to prove that I'm not, what was her word…"

"Impatient," Stephanie said. "Also opportunistic. She thinks you only said you love her because you want to see her naked."

"Right," he said. "Yeah, so,"

"So ask her to the dance," she shrugged. "But be nice about it and don't like pressure her or anything, us the words, 'as friends.'"

"Hm," he nodded. "Right, yeah. Thanks. So are you going to the dance?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because, my boyfriend is in Maine and not particularly inclined to come out for a dance," she shrugged.

"Connie's going by herself," he pointed out.

"Connie is on the social committee and the student council," she laughed, "she has to go. Why are you pushing this?"

"Because it'll be easier to push the 'going as friends' angle if you know, our other friends are going," he said. She laughed. "And not super couple over there."

"Fine," Steph sighed. "I'll go. But you owe me."

"I appreciate it," he said walking away. She rolled her eyes. And walked to the arts building. She'd reserved a dance studio for her study hall, and changed quickly into a pair of tight dance pants and tank top. She slid simple regular ballet slippers onto her feet. She walked over to the stereo and plugged her I-Pod in. She let simple classical music play as she stretched and then walked over and changed the song. She carefully stepped in time to the music until the voice started singing. It wasn't pretty, but it felt. That was what was important.

_In chilly hours and minutes,__  
__Of uncertainty, I don't want to be,__  
__In the warm heart of your loving mind.  
__To Feel you all around me,__  
__And to take your hand along the sand,__  
__I'm but I'm ears, we'll try and catch the wind_

She moved carefully and distinctly, turning when it felt right. As the music ended she slid down into a split and then pulled her legs close and curled into a ball. She realized then that she was crying.

"See," she looked up and heard Mrs. Germaine in the doorway. "Why can't you do that when people are watching?"

"It's just movement." Stephanie shrugged. "I just felt there was nothing behind it."

"It was beautiful," Gabrielle said walking in. "Rough, but it had content and performance, and you felt it." Stephanie nodded and wiped her eyes. "The song is important isn't it?"

"My Dad loved Bob Dylan," she explained. "Sang like him too." Gabrielle laughed. "Do you think I could do something with it?"

"Sure," Gabrielle nodded. "I'll work on some things." Stephanie nodded. "Stretch," she said, "you're no good to me injured." Stephanie laughed.

* * *

Eva sat quietly looking at her sketch book. She was supposed to be drawing a view from a window. But every time she put her pencil to the paper everything came out looking childish and amateur. She loved being here but she didn't realize how much of big fish in a small pond syndrome she had.

"Eva!" The house mother of the house where Eva and the other students were living called for her. "David est ici!" She smiled closed her sketch book and ran downstairs. The ultimate comfort was her time with David. They weren't romantic, not really. From time to time he hinted that he wanted more out of their relationship, but mostly they were just friends. Mikey still wasn't taking her calls or answering her letters. It was frustrating, but it hurt less than she expected it to.

"Hey," he said. She smiled and they walked outside. "I got you this." He handed her a small red rose bud. "Happy Valentines Day."

"That's not for three more days," she said.

"True," he said, "but I'm going to Germany tomorrow," she looked at him. "Just for a week, Eva." She nodded.

"You know," she said, smelling the rose. "We haven't had a Valentine's together since I was fourteen." He laughed.

"Yeah, I thought of that too," he said. "Have you heard from Mikey?"

"Nope," she said. "I don't know, I think that we're sort of," she sighed, "I think he only wants me when he can't have me, and I only want him when he's right there." David nodded. "Sorry, I know you don't like talking about it." He smiled.

"It's OK," he shrugged. "Really." They walked a little longer in silence. "So, are you my Valentine or what Eva?" She laughed.

"Sure," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to do something?"

"We are doing something," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do, I actually wanted to take you to this jazz club in Mont-matre." She raised her eyebrows.

"Jazz?" She said. He nodded. "God, Patrick will be _so_ proud if you come home into jazz." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not planning on telling him," he smirked. "Come on, we're in Paris. Let's be funky and bohemian, like we always used to talk about." She smiled.

"OK," she said. "Let's go." He smiled and she took his hand.

* * *

That Friday, the same night as the dance, Reese bounced, late, into the gym and settled in her seat next to Stephanie.

"Where were you?" Steph said. "I had to cover for you."

"I was with TJ," Reese sighed happily.

"Oh, right," Stephanie nodded and stared ahead. They cheered through the rest of the game, not talking. After the buzzer sounded they walked down the hallway.

"Why do you always do that?" Reese said. Stephanie looked at her.

"Do what?" Stephanie asked, leaning down to untie her shoe.

"Every time I start to talk about me and TJ you get all shut down and weird," Reese said. Stephanie looked at her. "Why?"

"I don't know," Stephanie said. "I didn't know I did that." Reese nodded. "I'll try not to anymore."

"I know that you and Lizzie think that I'm just with TJ," Reese said. "I just, I really love him." Stephanie looked at her.

"I know that Reese," Stephanie said. "Of course I do." Reese nodded. "Come on, let's go get changed."

"Sure," Reese nodded. They walked outside and across campus to the dorms, laughing and teasing each other, now that the awkward moment had passed. When they got up to the suite, Lizzie and Connie were laughing and getting ready, blaring bad 80s pop music. Connie was putting Lizzie's curls up in a sloppy updo. The four girls got ready together laughing and pulling their red dresses on. Except Reese, who was wearing pink. They walked downstairs to meet up with Tony and TJ, when Stephanie stopped and gasped.

"Aaron!" She said running towards the parking lot. He was smiling as she kissed him, he looked awkward and handsome in a suit that was clearly Brett's from high school. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, it's Valentine's day," he said. "Had to see you." They kissed again.

"OK," she whispered. "I love you."

* * *

TJ watched them, and frowned. Reese carefully slid under his arm and he smiled.

"Hey," he said and kissed her hair. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled. "You did a good thing. Calling him. I know you didn't want to."

"It made her happy," he said with a slight shrug. "Come on. Let's get to this dance." She smiled.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	16. The Light And The Glass

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews. This chapter deviates a little from the main story, again just establishing a few characters and their personalities.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: The Light and The Glass**

Jimmy walked down the street in Boston in front of Julia's, he was only half paying attention when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and then stopped. "Bonnie?"

"James!" She smiled and they hugged. "Hi."

"Hi," he laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, I'm meeting my parents, they just started coming here," she said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were living in Maine!"

"Um, I am," he said. "This is Julie's place." Bonnie looked at him. "We got married."

"Oh," she said. "Of course, I," she stopped as Elisa came running out the door.

"Daddy!" Elisa said and hugged him. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"You thought I'd stand you up," he said. Bonnie looked at him. "Elisa, this is my old friend Bonnie Hunter."

"Hello," Elisa said with a smile.

"It's actually Bonnie Nichols now." Bonnie said.

"Oh," Jimmy said. "You and Liam?" She nodded. "That's great." She smiled.

"Hey Bonnie, we parked the car," Liam walked over, followed by a boy, about Elisa's age. "Jimmy Riley? Hey, it's been a while."

"That it has," Jimmy nodded. "Who's this?"

"This is our son," Bonnie said. "Hunter."

"Hi," Hunter smiled at Elisa who blushed.

"Hi," she said. "Daddy, we should get inside, Mommy's waiting with Uncle Scooter and Aunt Kelly and Trina."

"Sure," he said. "Great seeing you guys." Bonnie nodded and they walked inside. He settled in at the table with the others. "So, Bonnie and Liam are here with their kid."

"Really?" Kelly said. "They're still together and they have a kid? That's nuts."

"Yeah and they're here," Jimmy said.

"I know," Julie took a sip of her water.

"You what?" He said.

"Her parents have become regulars here," Julie shrugged. "The manager told me. He said they'd gotten a table. It's not a big deal."

"Julie," Jimmy said. "Can I speak to you?" Julie rolled her eyes and they walked away. "You're OK with this?"

"Of course," she laughed. "You're not? Wow, it took you almost ten years to realize you would have rather married Bonnie Hunter."

"That's not what I meant," he shook his head, "it's just awkward. What if it was one of your exes?"

"Peter goes to the LA restaurant all the time," she said. "He's one of our best customers." He looked at her, "and Steve comes a lot too."

"Fine, what if it was Paulo?" He said. She looked at him. "Would you be comfortable then?" She sighed.

"Fine, I get your point, but what would you like me to do? Kick them out?" She asked.

"No, I guess I just," he said. "I'm a little thrown, that's all." Julie nodded.

"Well, get unthrown," she said. "You're freaking Elisa out. I have to go say hello to them."

"Why?" He said.

"Oh yeah, alienating one of the biggest Boston society families is great way to create business," she rolled her eyes. "Suck it up and set a good example for your daughter." She walked over to the table where Bonnie was sitting with her parents. "Hi, Bonnie, Liam, it's nice to see you again."

"You too Julie," Bonnie said. "Have you met my parents?"

"No, hi," Julie said, "I'm Julie Riley, I've heard you've been keeping me in business."

"I didn't realize you and my daughter knew each other," Mrs. Hunter raised her eyebrows.

"Not well," Liam said. "Julie's husband and Bonnie are old friends." Julie looked at him.

"Anyway," Bonnie said, "this is Hunter, our son."

"Nice to meet you," Julie said. "You're about nine I would guess?"

"Yeah," Hunter said.

"My daughter and my niece are that age too," Julie said, "they're in the back freezer eating a whole thing of homemade ice cream, as they are prone to do," Bonnie smiled at her. "If you want to join them, rather than sit here with all of these boring grown ups you're welcome. I know they're girls, but,"

"No! I want to," Hunter said standing up. "Mom, can I?"

"Of course," Bonnie nodded. She looked at Julie and mouthed, "thank you," Julie nodded back.

"Come with me," Julie said resting her hand on his shoulder. She walked him back into the kitchen and the walk in freezer. "Trina, Elisa, this is Hunter," she girls looked up. "Share, have fun." She walked away.

"Who are you?" Trina said. Hunter looked at her.

"I'm Hunter Nichols." He shrugged. "Who are you?"

"Katrina Vanderbilt," she said. "Is your dad Liam Nichols?" Hunter nodded. "My dad says that he's a dirt bag."

"Trina!" Elisa said.

"She's right, he is," Hunter shrugged and Elisa handed him a spoon. She smiled softly at him and he nodded. "So your mom owns this place?"

"Mm hm," Elisa said. "We have three, one here, one in California and one at home. She wants to do one in New York too, but it takes time." He nodded. Trina looked at them. "I think my dad used to go out with your mom."

"Ellie!" Trina looked at her.

"What makes you think that?" Hunter said.

"Because they were using grown up code words, like 'old friend' and they were looking at each other the same way my uncle Mike looks at my cousin Eva." She shrugged.

"Well I know his dad used to go out with my mom," Trina shrugged. "My parents fight about it all the time."

* * *

"So," Lizzie said as she and Tony walked down the street behind every one else, heading to a diner to get something to eat after the dance. "'We'll all go as friends?'"

"Hey, I was not in on the Aaron plan, I swear," he laughed, "we were all supposed to go as friends." She nodded. "How much longer am I on friend probation, by the way?"

"Tony," she shook her head. "Come on, don't ask me that." He took her hand. "Don't," she whispered.

"Lizzie, I get it OK?" He said. "My family's screwed up too, I know how scary the I love you is," she looked at him. "But being scared of it doesn't change how I feel about you." She swallowed. "I didn't even think about it Lizzie, it just came out, it happened, but I won't take it back because you're not ready to hear it."

"How do you know?" She said. He looked at her. "How do you know that you love me or whatever?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you," he said. "Because when I kiss you, you smile first and then kiss me back," she swallowed. "Because no matter how hard you try your hair is always out of control and you don't take people's shit." She kissed him. "And if we're being honest, I wouldn't object to seeing you naked."

"Mm," she said. "Good thing one of those things you love about me is that I don't take shit!" He laughed.

"Probation over?" He asked.

"Very over," she kissed him again.

* * *

Stephanie and Aaron lay on her bed later that night. He ran his fingers through her hair gently. She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so glad you came," she whispered. He smiled.

"Me too," he said. "You're sure it's OK that I'm in here?" She laughed.

"No one comes up here," she said. "We're cloaked by the wealth of our alumni benefactors." He laughed, "except Reese, but any boy she'd have up here would be TJ, so that's not a problem."

"What is that girl's deal?" He asked.

"She's not bad once you get to know her," Stephanie shrugged, "she's very intense though, but at least she makes TJ happy."

"I don't want to talk about Riley," he said. She rolled onto her stomach and kissed him.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" She whispered. He smiled and they kissed again.

"I don't particularly want to talk at all," he said.

"Well then," she said, "let's see where the night takes us." He kissed her again, riding his hands under her dress and pushing it over her head, she pulled on top of him. "I love you." She whispered and he flipped her onto her back and started kissing her neck and chest. They locked eyes as she took his shirt off.

"I love you," he whispered and they kissed hungrily.

* * *

**So, I don't know if you caught on to the subtlety of something in this chapter, but I'll give you a hint, it has to do with the actors I've given to Bonnie and Liam.**


	17. I'd Just Be With You

**A/N: Thanks again for reviewing. We're getting to the home stretch, again, setting up the next story a little bit. Keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: I'd Just Be With You**

A few weeks later Stephanie sat at lunch, pushing her food around her plate.

"Hey," TJ said sitting down with her.

"Hey," she smiled. "What are you doing here? Normally on Wednesday I have to eat all by myself."

"Reese got all freaked out and locked herself in the room," he said softly. She looked at him.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" She asked.

"Uh yeah," he nodded.

"What about, maybe I can help?" She said. He looked at her.

"I doubt it," he said. She looked at him. "We fought about," he sighed. "Look, Reese is really insecure about some things…"

"Oh," Stephanie said. "You mean me." He nodded. "You called Aaron didn't you?"

"Yeah," he said. "I thought that you'd," he sighed, "I don't know."

"It was nice," she said. "Although, I guess," she said. "Do you want me to talk to Reese? I don't know how many times I can tell her there's nothing between us." He looked at her.

"See, that's the thing," he said. "Look, it's not a big deal, but when we were younger I sort of had this big crush on you, and Lizzie said something to Reese about it and," Stephanie looked at him. "It was a long time ago, but Reese gets weird."

"Sure," she said. He looked at her. "When?" He looked at her. "When did you have this big crush on me?"

"Um it started when we were like eight," he said. She looked at him. "Do you remember that Christmas that you guys came out here and Julie tried to get Bella to eat oyster stuffing and she threw up everywhere and that's when we found out that she's allergic to shellfish?"

"Right," she laughed. "We ate an entire pumpkin pie that your grandma made." He laughed. "You gave me a teddy bear, it was dressed like an angel."

"Yeah," he said. "I remember." She looked down. "I held on to it for a while. But then you and Aaron became official, and that was it." She nodded. "Crush over. And now I guess you guys are like really official."

"Right," she said. She knew what all of her friends thought happened in her room after the dance. Even if they were wrong, what difference did it make? But she some how didn't like the idea of TJ thinking she slept with Aaron. "I'll talk to Reese." He nodded.

* * *

Reese walked into the cafeteria and frowned. She had been fully prepared to admit that she'd been being crazy. She was PMSing after all. But this wasn't crazy! Why were they having lunch together? She took a deep breath and walked in and sat down next to TJ.

"Hi boyfriend," she slid her arm through his and snuggled her head into his shoulder. Stephanie looked at him. "Hey Stephie."

"Hi," Stephanie said. "You know, I should get going, I have a lesson with Mrs. Germaine, I mean, she's like huge and about to burst now, but still." She stood up and walked away.

"What were you two talking about?" Reese asked.

"If you have to know we were talking about Bella's food allergies," he said. "I'll see you later." He stood up and walked away.

"TJ!" She said and followed him. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier."

"OK," he said. "Fine, whatever, I still have to go." He walked away and went to the arts building and waited outside of the girl's locker room. Stephanie walked out.

"TJ," she shook her head. She'd changed now into a leotard and tights.

"Look, Steph," he said, "I just," he looked at her. "There's something happening here. I'm not crazy am I?" She looked at him.

"Reese loves you," she whispered, "she's my best friend. I have a boyfriend. You're not crazy, but if we do something about whatever this is, then we are." He nodded. "I have to go."

"Wait," he said and took her hand, "I just, need to try this. OK?" She looked at him and ran his hands through her hair and pulled her close. He kissed her softly. She pulled away and ran off.

* * *

Lizzie laughed and smiled running her hands over Tony's chest. He slid his hands onto her waist and they kissed.

"Hey," she said softly. He looked at her.

"What?" He said. She swallowed. "Lizzie what is it?" She took her sweater off, revealing just a small camisole. "Whoa, um, listen baby," he said. "We don't have to do this."

"Do what?" She raised her eyebrows. "I got sweaty and took my sweater off, this is not an invitation into my panties." He laughed and rolled her onto her back. They kissed for another minute. "Tony," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"Hey, Lizzie, I was thinking," Connie walked in, they looked at her, "Oh God, sorry!" She said and turned around. Lizzie pulled her sweater back on, "um, there's this Blake party tonight, I thought we could all go."

"To a Blake party?" Tony said. "Do you want me and TJ to get beaten up?"

"It's not that kind of crowd," Connie rolled her eyes and sat down in Reese's desk chair. "The guy who's throwing it is the son of a one of my dad's old Yale friends, I know him from the Yacht club in Rhode Island."

"Please tell me his name is Tripp!" Tony grinned. Connie rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Or Preston," Lizzie said. "Preston is a good preppy name too."

"His name is Donovan," she crossed her arms, and the other two kids started laughing. "Fine, you two can't come. And this is going to be even better than that party at TJ's grandparent's because it won't be supervised and it's all the same top shelf booze." She stood up and walked out.

"Wait!" Tony said standing up. "We won't make fun of his stupid name." She turned around and looked at him. "Besides, you're not going to a Blake party alone." She smiled and hugged him and then bounced out. "What?"

"Can Connie bat her eyelashes and get you to do anything for her?" Lizzie said, her voice edged with teasing.

"You're not going to get all crazy and jealous on my like Reese now are you?" He said. "And it's not batting her eyelashes, it's whenever she does her whole passive aggressive rich girl thing." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Not that your get in my face neighborhood girl thing isn't also spectacular for controlling me, because it is.'

"Whatever," she said, "I have to shower and change, go away."

"Yes ma'am," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you!"

"Mm hm," she sighed.

* * *

That night the five of them walked into the party. Stephanie avoided eye contact with both TJ and Reese. Stephanie and Tony were wandering around self consciously. They all felt a little out of place. Until an older guy walked over.

"Connie Vanderbilt?" He said.

"Hi," she smiled.

"I didn't think you would come," he said. "Or that you'd," he stopped, "you looked different this summer."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm not in cut offs and a one piece bathing suit for starters." He laughed. "Um, Donavan McQueen, these are my friends, TJ Riley, Stephanie Gaffney, Reese Layton, and um, Tony and Lizzie are around here somewhere."

"Great," Donavan smiled, "do you guys mind if I kidnap Connie?"

"Of course not!" Reese said, pushing her friend forward.

"No," TJ shook his head.

"Nope, why would we mind?" Stephanie said.

"Um, cool," Donavan nodded and walked away with Connie. The three others stood awkwardly.

"I need a drink," Steph said and walked away. Reese looked at her boyfriend.

"Are two avoiding each other for my sake?" Reese said. TJ looked at her.

"Uh, yeah, baby," he nodded and kissed her. "That's it exactly."

* * *

**Please Review**


	18. The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot**

"So why did it take you so long to get over here?" Donavan asked. Connie smiled.

"Most of your invitations seemed less than fully baked," she shrugged. He laughed. "I didn't think you actually wanted to see me, I figured your dad was just bugging you."

"He did bug me a little," he said. She leaned back against the railing of the deck. "Most of my friends find the idea of freshman girls appealing in theory, but," she nodded. "So you travel with an entourage?"

"No, they're just my friends," she said. "TJ and Tony wouldn't have us poor helpless females coming alone. Apparently Blake boys have a reputation when it comes to Eden Hall girls."

"Eden Hall girls have a reputation too," he said. "I'm guessing it's about as good as ours." She laughed. "What made you decide to come out here?"

"My father went to Eden Hall," she said simply. "And my Uncles, a few my aunts." He nodded.

"Right," he said. "But that doesn't explain it."

"I was adopted," she said. "My birth parents live out here. I wanted to meet them."

"Did you?" He asked. She nodded. "And?"

"They're great," she shrugged. "I have a brother and sister too." He smiled. "Why did you decide to go to Blake?"

"I didn't want to go back east for school," he shrugged. "It was a compromise."

"Oh," she said, "right, that." He laughed.

"That's the reason a lot of kids end up at these schools." He shrugged. "So listen, um, now that I've got you here, and I see that you're not that little girl who used to yell at me about my knots anymore," she laughed. "Would you want to go out sometime?"

"I'd," she smiled, starting to answer.

"Connie!" Stephanie stumbled over to her, after having clearly too many drinks. "I did something _awful."_

"I'll let you handle this," Donavan said. "And I'll get your answer later." He walked away.

"Oh, did he ask you out?" Stephanie said. "I'm sorry! You like him don't you?"

"It's OK," she said and sat her down on a lounge chair. "What did you do?"

"I kissed TJ," Stephanie whispered. Connie looked at her. "Well, TJ kissed me. But, shhh," she pressed her finger against her lips, "you can't tell anyone, because Reese will go crazy! And Lizzie can't keep secrets."

"Sure," Connie nodded. "Just between us, but what happened?"

"Did you know he liked me since we were eight?" She sighed and leaned back. "Of course you did because Lizzie told you, right?" Connie nodded. "He gave me a teddy bear. I still sleep with it sometimes. He told me that and then Reese came and it was weird and I left and he followed me, and then he kissed me."

"That's not so awful," Connie said. "You two have known each other for a long time." Stephanie nodded. "Don't feel bad. But don't tell Reese, or Aaron."

"Aaron," Stephanie sighed, "my Daddy loved Aaron so much. And then Julie didn't marry Steve," she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Which is what he wanted, and so I have to be with Aaron."

"Oh sweetie," Connie hugged her roommate closely. "It's OK honey. You don't have to be with anybody you don't want to be!"

* * *

Eva lounged on a couch in the lounge at David's dorm building watching him play. She was drawing him, carefully shading the look of the shadows falling on his face. Her phone vibrated and they both stopped.

"It's him right?" David swallowed. She nodded. He stood up. "I'll give you some privacy." He walked over and kissed her. "Good luck."

"Yeah," she said. "Hi."

"Hi," Mikey said on the other end. "So um, it's been a while."

"Right," she said shortly. "So why are you calling now?"

"I was thinking about you, I guess," he said. "How is it, um there?"

"It's amazing," she said softly. "David and I have been spending a lot of time together."

"I kind of figured," he said, this time he was short. "I mean, that was the point, right?"

"You don't get to be snippy!" She said. "I didn't come here for him. This was an amazing opportunity for me."

"Are you sleeping with him?" He asked

"None of your business!" She said. They were silent. "And no, I'm not. Because I told him I was in love with you, you stupid asshole." They were quiet for another minute and then he laughed. "It's not funny! If I'd kept my mouth shut David and I would be very happy right now."

"I'm sorry, Evie, I'm just surprised," he said. "I mean, I didn't think that was ever what we were about, you know?"

"But," she stuttered, "you said you loved me."

"Oh God, baby, I do love you!" He said. "You know that! I didn't mean, I don't," he took a deep breath. "I'd do anything for you, but I know it still wouldn't make you happy."

"Being with you would make me happy," she said.

"Would it?" He said. "Could you see yourself living my life, or a life that fits in with mine?"

"What do you mean?" She said.

"I mean," he said, "like last weekend, when me and the other pledges at my frat had to steal a goat from a petting zoo. What did you do?"

"Me and the other kids from the program took a special guided tour of the Louvre and I did free sketches of the sculptures," she said calmly and then it hit her. "Oh, that's what you mean."

"Yeah," he said. "I love you enough to let you go sweetie." She sniffed. "You belong with him, it's easy for you two. What we had was always way too complicated."

"Still friends OK?" She whispered.

"Always, Evie," he whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said and hung up. She walked up to David's room and in the door.

"Hi," he said looking at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she whispered and curled in a ball next to him. "Just hold me, OK?"

"OK," he said softly as she pressed her head against his chest. "Just, tell me one thing," she looked at him. "Are you free now? I mean, can I start trying?"

"If the past few months have been you not trying I'm kind of looking forward to what you trying will be," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"TJ," Reese said. He looked at her. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"Huh?" He said. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, all night you've been really weird and distant all night," she said. "Are you still mad about this morning?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's not about that."

"Are you going to break up with me?" She asked. He looked at her. "If you are then I'd rather you just did it." He looked at her. "I love you, and I want you to be happy, and if I'm not making you happy then maybe we should end this." They watched Stephanie and Connie walk back inside. "You still have feeling for her, don't you?"

"I don't know," he said. "I do know that I love you, and I want to be with you." He kissed her. "Let's get out of here."

"OK," she said and they walked out.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	19. I Love Paris

**A/N: Thanks as always for review, I appreciate it! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: I Love Paris**

Stephanie wandered the racks of an unpscale department store, running her hands over the beautiful dresses.

"What about this one?" Connie held one up. She was shopping for something to wear to the Blake junior prom, with Donavan. They were on Spring Break and had met up in Boston.

"I guess," Stephanie said softly. Connie looked at her.

"Did you and Aaron fight again?" Connie said. Stephanie looked at her. "Well, did you?"

"He was being a baby about me coming down here," Stephanie sighed. "He felt like we should spend the whole vacation together."

"Um, hi, Stephie? First sign of an abusive relationship," Connie raised her eyebrows.

"Stop!" Stephanie sighed, "he's not abusive. He likes hitting people, but never me." Connie laughed. "We can't all have the perfect boyfriend."

"Mm, Donavan is perfect, isn't he?" Connie smiled. Stephanie laughed. She was glad Connie was happy, she wasn't so sure about Donavan's perfection. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but he also seemed kind of stiff and boring. "Ooh, sparkles!"

"No," Stephanie said. Connie frowned. "Please, growing up around Tammy, I know how this stuff works."

"I grew up with Aunt Kelly!" Connie said.

"Kelly's not the talent," Stephanie said. "You're all about quiet and understated, no sparkles, this," she picked up a simple pale yellow chiffon cocktail dress, "is for you." Connie held it up and looked in a mirror.

"Stephie, are you alright?" Connie said. Stephanie looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie said.

"I mean, we've never talked about," Connie said. "I mean, what you told me at Donavan's party." Stephanie sighed.

"I'm fine," Stephanie said. "Really, I mean, I'm confused, sort of about how I feel about TJ, but he's clearly not confused, he loves Reese, she loves him. End of story."

"I think that they're a ticking time bomb," Connie shrugged as they walked to a dressing room. "I mean, we all see how he looks at you."

"How he looks at me and the reality of things are really different." Stephanie said. "He made a choice." Connie shrugged and pulled a curtain closed and then walked out in the dress. "Oh my God! You look so beautiful." Connie looked in the mirror.

"Do you think Donavan will like it?" She whispered, smoothing the dress.

"If he doesn't you should break up with him," Stephanie said, "Because he is clearly unbalanced." Connie laughed and Stephanie's phone beeped, she sighed and checked the text message.

"Speaking of unbalanced," Connie said. Stephanie glared at her. "You don't love him."

"I do love him," Stephanie said.

"Steph," Connie said walking her over to the mirror, "you are beautiful and smart and talented. And you deserve to be with someone who sees all of that!"

"Aaron does see that," she said. "He's just going through a difficult time."

"No," Connie shook her head, "someone who saw that, wouldn't get mad at you for going to a great school where you get to shine. Someone who saw all of that wouldn't ever try to hold you back." Stephanie looked at her friend. "Stephanie, you cried for like an hour, about how you didn't think you loved him. That didn't come from nowhere."

"I was drunk and confused about TJ," Stephanie shook her head. "And do you know what TJ was doing while I was crying my eyes out? Having sex with Reese, so I think that means it doesn't matter."

* * *

"What are you so nervous about?" David asked as Eva fidgeted and straightened his small apartment.

"I'm not nervous," she said. He took her hands. "I'm not."

"You are," he said. "Eva, it's just our parents." She kissed him. "I'm nervous too, you know, but both our parents were young, I think they'll get it."

"They were at least out of high school David," she whispered.

"I'm out of high school," he said as she curled into a ball in his lap.

"Well, you're old," she said and kissed him. "You're practically ancient." He laughed. "Maybe we should just wait until I graduate, it's only a year." He smiled and slid the ring off her finger.

"That's fair." He nodded. "Your dad would freak wouldn't he?" She laughed.

"Let's live here when we get married," she whispered.

"Here?" He said, "In the dorm apartments?"

"No," she said. "In Paris." He smiled. "In some creaky garret above a café."

"Mm," he nodded, "and you'd sit outside of that café, selling pastel drawings to tourists to pay the bills, while I sit writing music by candlelight."

"We won't eat anything but baguettes and brie," she nodded, "and red whine."

"Black coffee in the morning," he teased. She nodded and kissed him. "Sounds good."

* * *

"Hey," TJ said sitting in a cab with Lizzie as they raced from the airport to the hotel they were all staying in in Paris "can I ask you something? Judgement free?"

"We're best friends," she said, "always."

"Do you think I made the right decision?" He asked softly.

"About what?" She said yawning and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Being with Reese," he said softly. "Instead of,"

"Breaking up with her and mooning after Stephie?" Lizzie said. "Yeah, not a mistake, the best decision you could possibly make." He looked at her. "Look, I love you and I love Stephie, but you two needed to shit or get off the pot."

"Tony taught you that," he shook his head. She giggled. "What's going on with you two exactly anyway?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "I mean, I'm going home to Chicago after school, but I think we could survive the summer."

"I don't think he's good enough for you," he said. She laughed.

"Yeah, well," she sighed, "I don't think you'd think anyone was good enough for me." He laughed.

"Well that's true," he said. She snuggled her head deeper into his shoulder. "I told you to sleep on the plane you goof."

"I wasn't sleepy on the plane," she whined, "I'm sleepy now."

"You know, stuff like this is why Reese is always mad at me for hanging out with you," he said.

"Yeah, well, I was here first," she said. "Reese can deal." He laughed and put his arm around her. "Tony gets jealous too."

"Not so much anymore," TJ said, "he's been hanging out with Uncle Tommy a lot, and you know how Uncle Tommy and Elena are." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you think they'll get married?" She mumbled.

"Who?" He said.

"Eva and David," she said. "I'd like that. Then you'd really be my brother."

"I think I'd be like your half brother in law," he laughed. "But I get the point. They better wait a while, my dad would go pretty ballistic if they don't wait until Evie's at least 18."

* * *

"I think they might be engaged," Kevin said putting his suitcase down in their hotel room. Lisa snorted. "Lee, I'm serious."

"They're not engaged," she shook her head. "David's not that stupid."

"Mom," Dean walked in from his connected room, "I'm bored."

"Get some sleep," Lisa said. He looked at her. "You slept on the plane right?" He nodded. "OK, well, I think that Rick and Bella were going to the Eiffel tower."

"Pass," Dean said. "I'm going to be stuck with Bella enough on this trip."

"I can think of worse things," Kevin smirked at his son.

"Dad, Bella's pretty, but she's a bitch," he shrugged.

"Dean!" Lisa said.

"What?" He said. "She is." He walked back into his room and closed the door.

"Will you talk to your son?" Lisa said. Kevin laughed.

"She's a bitch Lee," he said, "what exactly would you like me to do about that?" She rolled her eyes.

"You know that attitude is why he's turning into a juvenile delinquent!" She said.

"He's running bets in the lunch room," he shook his head, "it's not exactly high crime. And next year he'll go to Eden Hall and he'll be away from those kids."

"Oh yes a whole school full of naïve rich kids," Lisa said. "It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel." Kevin kissed him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	20. Epilogue: It Hurts Me

**Author's Note: Thanks as always to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. I know what the next few stories are building to, so we should have some fun over the next few months, as long as you keep reading I'll keep writing. I'm glad you guys like this gang, because they'll be around for a while!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Epilogue: It Hurts Me**

**August, One Year Later **

"Aaron, I said I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Stephanie said insistently walking up to the kitchen door. He followed her.

"Stephie," he said, "we _have _to talk about it!"

"No," she said and shook her head, "this is hard enough without talking about it more." She wiped her eyes. "I have to go," she walked into the house slamming the screen door in his face. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door and sobbed.

"Good morning," she looked over and saw Jimmy sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jimmy," she whispered, "you're awake."

"I'm on my way to the hospital," he said. "You stayed out all night."

"I tried to get home," she said, "but Aaron," he nodded, understanding. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"I've heard that before," he said. She nodded.

"I mean it this time," she whispered, "it's really over." She walked upstairs and lay down on her bed, Jimmy followed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, her face buried into her pillows.

"We can call Julie if you want," he said and sat down. "I know this is hard for you Bug, but they really needed her in LA this summer, I hate that she's away too." She sat up and looked at him.

"You haven't called me that in a long time," she said as he pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"You haven't felt like my Bug in a long time," he said. She smiled. "Is everything OK? Are you pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant," she said, "even if I wasn't a _virgin," _she said, Jimmy heaved a sigh of relief, "between Julie, Aunt Jaime and Taylor I'd say Aaron and I know how to be safe."

"Your sister always was a stickler for birth control," he said. "So, what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Aaron," she whispered.

"I caught that," he said. "Any particular reason?"

"I'm not in love with him anymore," she said softly. "God, I hate saying that, it sounds so puny!"

* * *

"Dad's going to flip when he finds out," Bella said as she and TJ sat on Eva's bed and watched her pack.

"If you two keep your mouths shut I'll be in Paris by the time he does," she said. Her two younger siblings looked at her. "You will keep your mouths shut won't you?"

"I don't narc," TJ shrugged, "I think you're being stupid, but I won't." She looked at him. "And I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she said, "but there was always the possibility of this. Aunt Tammy's been saying for years that I should go to school in Europe."

"Yeah, the key words there being 'go to school,'" Bella said, "not run away and shack up with David Portman!" Eva looked at her little sister. "I want a hundred dollars and your room."

"The room's yours and I'll wire you the money when I land," Eva said. "I know better than to pay you upfront." Bella looked at her. "I'll miss you Annabelle Leigh." She hugged her and Bella squeezed her tightly.

"So don't go," Bella said. "I'm starting high school in the fall, that's like huge and you'll miss it."

"Dad'll get over it in a few months," Eva said, "and then David and I will come home and get married just like we planned."

"You're going to do it without us," Bella whispered, "I know it."

"Don't be stupid," Eva said, "I could never get married without my maid of honor." Bella nodded. "And you have to be there to make sure TJ looks good in the dress." Bella giggled.

"Bella," Cassie walked in and looked at her oldest daughter. "That's a lot of packing for a few weeks in New York."

"I guess I got carried away," Eva shrugged.

"Right," Cassie nodded, "anyway, Bella, Eddie's downstairs." Bella perked up and jogged to down to the foyer and giggled running into Eddie's arms. It was impossible for her to be unhappy or uneasy when her boyfriend held her close, like her body wouldn't let it happen. He kissed her softly.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled, running her fingers over his perfectly sculpted patrician features. Eddie was what she called, "boy beautiful." "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd be in a crappy mood so I brought you a present," he said, holding out a box. She squealed and clapped and then took it, and they walked into the living room and sat down. "I was waiting until your birthday, but I figured now would be appropriate." She opened the box.

"Oh!" She whispered. It was a beautiful silver pendant, on one side were her initials, "ALR" and on the other was his, "EAC."

"This way we can always be together," he said putting it around her neck, "even when we're apart."

"It's beautiful, I won't ever take it off, I promise!" she said and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

Connie woke up and giggled, pulling the comforter over her face. Donavan playfully pulled it down.

"What are you embarrassed about?" He said as she blushed.

"Nothing," she said, "I'm just happy." He laughed.

"You're not sorry?" He said. She shook her head and he kissed her. "Not even a little."

"No," she said. "Of course not, I mean, I kind of wish we'd done it sooner," she said, "you're only by yourself in the dormroom tonight."

"Mm," he nodded. "That is a problem, but you'll visit and I'll visit." They kissed, "and in two years you'll be here."

"What if I don't come to Yale?" She said, "what if I go to Fordham or Pace like my birth parents?"

"I don't think you'd do that to your dad," he said. She laughed.

"I did this to him," she said, "when he expressly told me I was not to have sex until I was 30." Donavan laughed and kissed her again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Lizzie asked, laying with her hair spread out on Tony's chest.

"I somehow owe your brother forty five dollars," he said, "even though I bet that the Mets would beat the Cubs, and they did."

"Did you bet flat on the spread?" Lizzie asked. Tony looked at her.

"What's a spread?" He said. She laughed. "Anyway, any chance you can help me out with that?"

"Nope," she said. He looked at her.

"Really?" He said, "wow, OK, worst girlfriend ever.'

"Oh!" She said, "No, I warned you not to mess with Dean, and I warned him not to let you screw yourself, I wash my hands of the both of you. You pay him or his stupid goons are going to break your knee caps."

"I think they just leave threatening notes in lockers," he laughed, "I don't think there's anything physical."

"Whatever," she shook her head, "one of these days he's going to get in _huge _trouble and I won't be able to get him out of it."

"Yeah, your in crowd cred doesn't go _that _far with the administration," Tony sighed. "It did help him that time he didn't have the cash to pay those Blake guys right away."

"That was Donavan," she shook her head. Tony shrugged. "You're never going to give the guy any credit ever, are you?"

"Nope," he kissed her.

* * *

"So where'd we go wrong exactly?" Charlie asked, Fulton looked at him and laughed as they watched Kevin and Gordon toss a football back and forth in Charlie and Connie's yard. The two boys had just found out that they'd be starting on the Eden Hall Freshman football team.

"Hey, at least Gordon plays out of love for the game," Fulton shrugged, "I think Kevin just does it to piss me off." Charlie laughed. "I think Eden Hall will be good for him though. Same as it was for us."

"Calming influence?" Charlie smirked. Fulton laughed and nodded. "I don't think that was the school man."

"As far as Tanya knows it was," Fulton shrugged. "I try to bring her up as little as possible." Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Charlie said. "Different reasons though. You'd think after all these years they could be friends again." Fulton nodded.

"My dad's happy though," Fulton said, changing the subject back, "hated when I quiet football." Charlie nodded.

"I remember." He said. "It should be good."

**To be Continued...

* * *

**

**Please Review! The next story will be up soon!**


End file.
